Omnishambles
by CorruptedPrincess
Summary: Omnishambles refers to a situation which is seen as shambolic from all possible perspectives. For reference, see page 74: Katniss Everdeen's Games, Katniss Everdeen's life, the Second Rising, and the 74th Hunger Games
1. Prologue

_**Warning:**_ Already in the first chapter alone there is mention of prostitution and someone having acid thrown on their face. Later on in the story there will be extreme cases of self-harm, self-deprication, depression, murder (duh), explicit descriptions of violent sex acts, rape and a suicide attempt. Please, if you find these subjects (and others that may occur) to be too heavy or pressing, click out of this story. Thank you.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Suzanne Collins' characters belong to her, as does most of the verse. I simply play with them for not only my entertainment but the readers. The only thing I own are the original characters that I create for this story.

 _ **AN:**_ This story dedicated to Woodspurge, who fueled me to go forth with this story idea. Hopefully, they'll continue to inspire me to finish this story. The verse taken from chapter 17 of The Sound of Liquor and Tears - to get a feel of what's happening, you may go read it if you wish..

 **Omnishambles, prologue  
**

A storm-filled night plagued the city as a lone black car drove through the water-clogged streets of what had been jokingly named "Panem City" by a few deranged Victors. Parents pull their rosy-cheeked children inside of warm homes as the car passes, harlots and drunkards alike scramble the streets in search of a shelter from the flash flood that would soon drown the entire Capitol - or something of the sort. Above, neon signs flickered and sizzled out, the heavy rain destroying the electrical wiring and some of the poorer housing residents put up tarps to protect their homes against the rain. It felt like the destruction of a city.

Inside of the car, Katniss Everdeen leans her head against the cold window, watching the buildings blur into nothing and the rain soak the city. She briefly wonders if the recent downpour of the Capitol must be some sort of punishment for their wicked ways - or maybe, for her own sins. Her thoughts wrap and warp around poor Peeta Mellark, her newest prospect and most recent deformity. Her latest sin. She dares a glance at her gloved fingers, the same fingers that once held a vat of acid and destroyed the boys once gorgeous face with nothing but stone-cold relief. Katniss internally knows that she is a monster for what she did, and she knows that she will soon atone for it.

Her driver, a misshapen stout figure with a dirty mustache and fatty fingers, drums against the steering wheel as he drives. The steady _thunk! thunk! thunk!_ would usually put Katniss to sleep, but each drop of a finger makes her twitch and fidget. They sound too much like the hilt of a sword against a small child's skull. Too much like a government officials fist on her wooden bedroom door, ready to take her away to some sick buyer for the night.

"You're the only one out in this rain tonight, miss," the man says, turning briefly to look at Katniss, who still had yet to look up from the window. His beady mouse-like eyes glow with amusement before he turns back to face the road. "Yep, these streets are barren. Where are you going that's so important you had to come out in this mess?"

"Where I am going is of no importance," Katniss answers numbly, feeling the chill of the glass even in her bones. Or maybe that is her heart finally freezing over. "it is where I have come from that you should fear." A line stolen from her mentor, vague enough to protect her from any further questions but enough of an answer to prevent the man from getting too suspicious. The driver looks back at her, taking in the bright green eyes and the short blue locks, tucked carefully under a hood. He squints his eyes, but her face is so crudely disguised by faux-tattoos and make-ups that he doesn't recognize the young Victor. He sees nothing but a fellow Capitol citizen. A deranged one, but a civilian nonetheless.

"Right. Well, we're here," the driver says, pulling up to a dark alley behind a Coriolanus Theatre, exact instructions given by Katniss. She nods and exits, leaving some loose bills on the seat of the car. She says not a single word - not even a 'thank you' or 'be safe' - and the driver pulls away immediately, not wanting to be caught in the worst of the rain. Waiting until his blinking headlights are nothing but little dots against the rain, Katniss sloshes up the back of the theatre, swinging open the emergency exit and heading back into the dressing rooms. Almost immediately, the alarms cease.

There, both Haymitch Abernathy and Finnick Odair wait for her, both of them disheveled from their duet performance with Dax Crisppin, a famous actor with a kink for men. Haymitch stands immediately at the sight of her, eyes wide with anticipation and dread.

"Did you-?" He's cut off by her extending her hands. Carefully, both he and Finnick peel back her gloves for her. She looks at each of them before staring at the linoleum floor, fighting back tears. None of them say a word, because they all know what has been done. It is silent for awhile until-

"Why didn't we think to do this to ourselves?" Katniss asks, her voice raspy from screaming and crying - an act put on for the medical responders of the city. So that they'd know how to find Peeta, and so that he'd get the treatment he needed.

"Snow would know, sweetheart," Haymitch says, his rustic accent - heavier than Katniss', after years of wearing it as an act - coating his voice. "Peeta had a few days until his first appointment. It could have easily been an outraged money monger to do this - someone who had lost the boy's virginity to another." Katniss cringes at the memory of Peeta, tied up like a hog, watching filthy old men and women bid on his body. It's just as painful as the thought of her a year ago, in the same position as he had been.

"But if it were to suddenly happen to three of his best-sellers?" Haymitch continues. "We wouldn't live to tell the tale. Would you like to be hideous with a dead family too?"

Finnick offers a murmured agreement. This quells anymore thoughts of ruining her own precious face. Katniss sits on one of the chairs and yanks at the blue wig desperately. It tilts, but remains pinned tightly to her head. The workings of Effie Trinket.

"Get this off. All this shit... get it off," she demands. Finnick sets about helping her, wiping the make-up from her face and unpinning her hair so that her famous dark tresses fall down her back. They haven't been cut for years, save the exceptional trim here and there to keep it from getting tangled. It's her Capitol tagline - she has her long, 'hippie' hair that is occasionally braided into her trademark reaping braid, Haymitch has his accent and his bad boy attitude, Finnick his exceptional gorgeousness. What sets them apart from the others as whores - sans the fact that almost everyone on the circuit has one.

Haymitch helps her remove the contacts and Katniss is relieved to see her own arrowhead silver eyes in the mirror, the blue specks floating around like small pieces of the sky floating around in vats of mercury. Her lips - once made thin and pruned with make-up - become full and pink again, her delicate nose no-longer pointy but soft and curved.

She is Katniss Everdeen again. The Girl on Fire. The Mockingjay - a capitol dubbed nickname due to her token.

When they are done helping her remove the make-up, both men lean against the dressing counter and examine her. If Katniss notices the way they wince when their bottoms touch the counter or the dark bruises around their wrists, she says nothing. Although there's no 'if' about it, it's painfully obvious what Dax did to them in his dressing quarters.

"Johanna will be here with the car in another hour or so," Finnick says to ease the silence that had blanketed the room. Katniss continues staring at herself in the mirror - at the trademark seam hair and eyes. She can't help but examine how much she's grown in the two years since her Games. She is woman now, no longer a girl who fights for the lives of her starving family. And now, not only is she a murderer, but she has assaulted the rights of another human being. Now, she is truly an animal.

"You did the right thing, Katniss," Finnick says, almost as if reading her mind. Katniss turns and stares at him, disbelief and disgust on her features. Haymitch looks away, unable to see another person that he loves with that expression on their face. Finnick too twitches with hurt.

"For who, Finnick?" Katniss hisses, balling her hands into fists and then releasing them. If it had looked like she was going to cry before, it held no comparison to the fat tears rolling down her cheeks now.

"For him," the bronze-haired man assures, reaching a hand out to her. "Trust me." Katniss stares at the hand briefly before turning away, her eyes flitting back to the spotless floor. She angrily swipes at a tear before saying,

"I can't trust anyone, anymore."


	2. Sheep For Slaughter

_**Warning:**_ Already in the first chapter alone there is mention of prostitution and someone having acid thrown on their face. Later on in the story there will be extreme cases of self-harm, self-deprication, depression, murder (duh), explicit descriptions of violent sex acts, rape and a suicide attempt. Please, if you find these subjects (and others that may occur) to be too heavy or pressing, click out of this story. Thank you.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Suzanne Collins' characters belong to her, as does most of the verse. I simply play with them for not only my entertainment but the readers. The only thing I own are the original characters that I create for this story.

 _ **AN:**_ This story dedicated to Woodspurge, who fueled me to go forth with this story idea. Hopefully, they'll continue to inspire me to finish this story. The verse taken from chapter 17 of The Sound of Liquor and Tears - to get a feel of what's happening, you may go read it if you wish.

 **Omnishambles, chapter I**

The reaping for the 74th Hunger Games comes around too slowly for Katniss, and she feels disgusted for thinking that way. Despite the fact that she hates returning to the Capitol for her yearly duties and with two lambs for slaughter, with a slim chance of ever bringing them back to their families, Katniss absolutely loathes the pitying looks and upturned noses from both her sister and her mother all year. The way she can hear Gale - once her best friend and even lover - whisper 'harlot' under his breath as she passes him in the streets, and how she is forced to notice the lonely Sunday mornings spent without him in the woods with her. The way the entire District - sans Haymitch and Peeta - seems to be turned against her, hellbent on making her regret ever crawling out of that hellpit arena without Linux.

Luckily, when Katniss arrives with her sister, Haymitch and Peeta are both already on stage together - saving her from awkward conversation with the meager passerby's that dare speak a word to her. This year, the deformity of Peeta's face is receiving all the attention - taking heavily away from the Reaping, not that it matters. Peeta's one working eye focuses on his still perfect hands, trying not to look the cameras in the lense and feed them the horror and humiliation that they want to drink from him. Katniss knows all too well when cameras are fishing for a rise out of someone, and by the way they seem center-focused on him, she knows they're waiting for a reaction from the sweet boy with the messed up face. Katniss feels guilt for putting Peeta through such horrors, and it makes it all the worse when she sees small tear drops fall into his palms.

"Hey lover boy," Katniss says in attempt at light-heartedness. She uses the moniker given to him during his Games as she slides into the seat next to him. Last year, Peeta had confessed his undying love for his counterpart, Delly Cartwright, on national television, giving District 12 the Star-Crossed lovers and an array of wealthy sponsors to donate to the lost cause. When other tributes saw the frenzy that the romance was causing, Delly and Peeta were both respectfully dubbed 'Lover Girl' and 'Lover Boy'. The nickname stuck to Peeta, long after his Victory in the Games.

"Hi, Katniss," Peeta replies shyly, his eyes never leaving his hands. Katniss notices the tiny scars lining his inner wrists, but she says nothing about it. Peeta already feel weak enough, it would be unfair for her to point out his crutch. "Ready for the 74th Games?" he asks meekly, sparring a glance at her.

"Are you?" she asks, placing her hand on his thigh. She can hear the rapid fire of photos being taken from the cameramen, but she couldn't care less. "It's a year after your Games - they'll going to be all over you like beetles on dung."

"I think I'm ready. I'm just preparing myself to show the bastard who did this to me that he didn't knock me down one bit." For a moment, Katniss glimpses the fiery passion and dedication that was once her best friend, Peeta Mellark. She catches sight of the anger and wrath that old Peeta would have had for whoever had done this to him, but as quick as it comes, it is gone. Katniss wonders why it leaves her empty when he goes back to staring at his hands with that helpless expression.

Ssuddenly, the square fills with the loud whining of the microphone, alerting the square - and the Victors - of their new escort, Helene Icarus' arrival. Helene steps into view of the cameras, grinning like a goddamned lunatic, and Peeta stiffens beside her when he sees what she is wearing. It doesn't take Katniss nor Haymitch long to figure out why.

Helene is dressed in bows, frills and pink hues, a dress that almost mimes Delly's interview dress to perfection. And instead of some over-righteous wig, Helene wears her natural blonde tresses down her back, decorated with pearls, rhinestones, and glittery paint. Even her make-up is soft, her face decorated to mime the light makeup that Delly wore on the night of her interviews. Heavy mascara and eyeliner, of course, but a light pink lipstick and two circles of rouge on each cheek.

Katniss' stomach does a flip at the sight, and she suddenly feels as if she's going to be sick. Rooting for children to kill each other was one thing, but mimicking a dead girls looks for your entertainment and to be a _fashion icon_? That was just plain sickening. For a moment, she wonders if someone out there was wearing the light suits and the combed-back blonde hair of Peeta Mellark. The idea is creepy enough to give her chills.

"Welcome, District 12, to the Reaping for the 74th Hunger Games!" Helene chimes, smiling at all the cameras broadly. The only applause comes from those sitting on stage, and barely that. The crowd is too stunned to properly react to the introduction of the reaping. The sounds of monotonous clapping will be edited over the shocked crowd later, Katniss guesses dumbly.

Helene clears her throat and adjusts her frills, displeased with the lack of applause and excitement. She scowls briefly before painting on a perfect smile and taking a step closer to the microphone. "It is my pleasure to be escorting District 12 this year, and I look forward to a successful year in representing your District and bringing home a crown!" This time there is some more applause, mostly from the polite merchie folk. Katniss' eyes find Darel Cartwright in the twelve-years section, and she can barely make out the fierce hatred burning in his blue irises. His hands remain by his sides.

"Now, since, for some reason, your projecting screens are down this year, we're going to skip straight ahead to the drawing of the names. Is that alright, ladies and gentlemen?" Helene asks. Haymitch and Katniss glance at each other, Haymitch raising an eyebrow in confusion.

 _The screens are down?_ , he mouths in question. It is odd - Government sent officials come every week before the Reaping to check the equipment, and the morning of as well, to make extra sure that nothing goes wrong during the reaping. District 12 has had it's equipment since the beginning of the Reapings though, considering the fact that they can't afford any new technology. Katniss shrugs off the oddity and returns her attention back to Helene, who is teetering towards the reaping bowl with the female names.

Helene plucks one delicate slip from the bowl and makes her way back to the microphone, where she carefully unfolds the slip and reads the name. Katniss barely has time to do her yearly prayers that it isn't fourteen-year-old Prim.

"Priani Bellevue," Helene calls. Peeta looks up from his hands to search the crowd with Haymitch and Katniss. For a moment, there is a hush amongst the people. Then, out of the twelve-year section, a mop of wild firetruck curls make their appearance. Katniss recognizes the wild kinky hair and the wide green eyes anywhere - it's Darius' niece.

Not that anyone knew much of the Peacekeeper's family, except for the fact they had snuck to District 12 with him a long time ago, when Priani was but an infant. Something about a violent gang of thugs that had only been held off by the lone man of the house - Darius. His small family consisted of only his sister, his mother, and his two nieces - no male figures for the young Peacekeeper anywhere in sight. Everyone knew the sweet, playful, kind - and vicious when they had to be - Bellevue's, not to mention, they were the only redheaded lot in the entirety of District 12.

No one expected little Priani to be reaped though - the girl never touched a tessarae card in her life, that was left to her older sister, Ginovieve. There are shocked, pitiful glances as she makes her way down the aisle, but she isn't bothered with any one of those. Priani quickly tries to tame her hair, patting it down ferociously and coming her fingers through the naps and kinks. She doesn't look too scared, more stressed and frustrated with her hair than anything. It's not expected of any other District 12 children, but the Bellevue's are tough people - not even staring into an impending death could change their demeanor. One of the Peacekeepers give her a gentle pat, and Katniss wonders if it's Darius behind the helmet, scooting his little niece to her death.

Once on stage, Priani smooths out her dress and nods to the crowd, giving a sweet dimpled smile to everyone. Haymitch leans over and nudges Katniss, flashing her a broad grin and two thumbs up - good tribute. She shakes her head and mouths 'twelve', but he seems set that Priani actually has a chance.

Helene scoots away from the wild-haired girl, clearing her throat.

"And now, the gentlemen," she says, moving to pick a male slip. She lingers a bit before picking one near the bottom. Katniss sends out a prayer to the Hawthorne boys, hoping that neither funny Vick nor rough and tough Rory get reaped.

"Barnum Kersley." Unlike Priani, who Katniss knew almost everything about due to the fact that she and Darius were very close friends, Katniss knows little to nothing about Barnum. She's seen him in the Hob once or twice before, buying venison from Gale, and she knows that he apprentices with the butcher, because she has no children to carry on her legacy, but that's about all.

Barnum steps out of the eighteen-year section, and Katniss' eyes light up. Last time she'd seen him, he'd been a pimply fourteen-year-old, battling the hardships of puberty and poverty. But now, after years of helping at the butcher's and doing odd jobs around the District, he'd grown into a handsome and strapping young man, with the muscle to prove it. He's tall and strong, with bright blue eyes and dark locks - what Seam kids called a mutt mix.

Katniss isn't the only one excited to see Barnum, because Priani's eyes light up and she waves to him excitedly. Barnum doesn't wave back - in fact, it looks as if he ignores the little girl. But his response is slight - if Katniss hadn't been ogling him up for strengths and weaknesses, she would have missed the way he tilted his head down a bit.

 _No? No what?_

Katniss looks to both Haymitch and Peeta for answers, but they're both invested in the reaping - mostly because the cameras are focused dead on them, waiting for a Victor reaction.

She slumps back into her seat, focusing on both tributes, and wondering how she could possibly save one of them.


	3. Red Band

_**Warning:**_ Already in the first chapter alone there is mention of prostitution and someone having acid thrown on their face. Later on in the story there will be extreme cases of self-harm, self-deprication, depression, murder (duh), explicit descriptions of violent sex acts, rape and a suicide attempt. Please, if you find these subjects (and others that may occur) to be too heavy or pressing, click out of this story. Thank you.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Suzanne Collins' characters belong to her, as does most of the verse. I simply play with them for not only my entertainment but the readers. The only thing I own are the original characters that I create for this story.

 _ **AN:**_ This story dedicated to Woodspurge, who fueled me to go forth with this story idea. Hopefully, they'll continue to inspire me to finish this story. The verse taken from chapter 17 of The Sound of Liquor and Tears - to get a feel of what's happening, you may go read it if you wish.

 **AN2:** I wanted to give a bit of insight on Capitol life, and wanted Katniss to have a moment with her tributes. I didn't know how to make that work. So, sorry. I have also skipped the Train Rides and the arrival in the Capitol, seeing as, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find anything to put in those two spaces. I apologize.

 **Omnishambles, chapter II**

It's a busy night in the Capitol, the city lights twinkling above in the dark sky as people call out to each other and the festivities for the 74th Hunger Games begin. Below, _inside_ a very special mansion, faux-fireflies dance and buzz about, fluttering just out of the grasp of young children who eagerly chase after them with sparkling jars and glass cups. Strangers dance together, sweaty bodies grinding and moving against others. The music is loud, and the partygoers carefree. Some of the older children crowd the fake bon fire outside in the rose garden, to listen to spooky stories or chatter about nonsense. Some of the celebrities choose to sit on the third floor, including the Presidential family, Presidential cabinet, Victors, Gamemakers and Escorts.

This year's theme for the opening ceremonial party is the 'outdoors', meaning fake trees decorating the insides of the Presidential mansion, and a very 'starry night' painted onto the ceiling - precious little Capitolites can't handle the real outside.

Meanwhile, on the first floor with the city commoners, Katniss dances with her date for the night, Tiberius Hanslabel - the President's right hand man and Secretary of War. Her gown keeps getting in the way of the movements to a fancy Capitol dance, but that doesn't stop Tiberius insisting that they stay on the floor just a bit longer - if only to grope at her bottom inconspicuously. Katniss' feet are killing her, and eventually she breaks away from Tiberius just to go get something to drink at the bar.

She finds Haymitch sitting with a fruity red-haired woman, flirting mercilessly. She considers that maybe he's on a date, but when she finds that he doesn't wear the blood red bracelet - a code for Games officials so that they know to leave their Victors be - she is quick to push the woman away and replace her seat.

"I'll call you, Quintia!" Haymitch calls, as the woman makes her way to a rainbow colored group of friends. He turns to Katniss, sliding her the whiskey that he'd been drinking.

"You won't call her," Katniss points out, after downing the rest of the liquid in one go. Her throat is on fire, and it feels good to be warm after so many days of cold. "You _never_ call."

"Oh, ouch, sweetheart," he replies, feigning hurt. "Was that a jab?"

Katniss shrugs and orders two more glasses of whiskey, but a gentle hand on her exposed thigh forces her to look at him. His slate colored eyes actually have a tinge of worry for a nanosecond. "What's eating you?"

"Tiberius Hanslabel if I play my cards right," she jokes. Haymitch smiles but she can tell he's not satisfied with the answer. "I'm just worried about Peeta, s'all. We left him all alone with those tributes and Helene after the Chariots, I just feel a little guilty."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart," the older man sighs, taking the glass given to him into his hands. "You have your duties, and he knows that. Peeta is still sweet, no matter what happened to that pretty little face. He won't hold this against you." Katniss nods absently, stirring her liquor with her finger. She's not surprised when the black nail polish briefly turns red.

"Don't drink that," Katniss whispers under her breath, sliding the glass away. "Another one of those sick bartenders." It wasn't rare for a few young bartenders to try to get a free piece with one of the Victors by drugging them. It was lucky that Cinna thought to paint her nails with a color-changing nail polish to fix the problem. The downside was that male Victors weren't able to tell as much as females - they didn't wear nail polish very often - which is why Katniss took the precaution to get rid of their drinks if hers was bad.

"Goddamnit," Haymitch hisses, sliding the glass across the bar. "Can't a man have a good whiskey without these fuckers trying to get into his pants. Unbelievable."

"I don't think he was trying to get into your pants, your drinks were fine until I came over," Katniss reminds. "Sorry 'bout it, 'Mitch. Don't you have a date to return to _anyways_?"

"Calpernia? _Ha_. She got sick and cancelled our date, thank god. She smelled like spoilt game."

"Lucky you," sighs Katniss wistfully. "I have to go appease to Tiberius. You want to come with me?"

"And give him a free ride? Hell no. I'll meet you back at the penthouse, sweetheart," Haymitch replies, kissing her hand. Katniss grabs his wrist before he could get up and gives him a pleading stare, her bottom lip jutting out in a ruby red pout.

"Please don't leave me alone. I see dead people," she whispers, making her eyes wide and round like saucers. Haymitch chuckles, and removes his wrist from her grip. He slaps a few bills on the table - in payment for his previous drinks - and shoves his hands in his coat pockets.

"Finnick's around here somewhere, and Johanna said she was coming to _entertain the masses._ I'm pretty sure you'll find _them_ around. _I'm_ leaving."

"Alright old man, _fine,"_ says Katniss, pretending to be upset about it. She doesn't have to put much acting into it. "But don't be upset when I come crawling under your sheets, half-naked and freezing my ass off."

Katniss makes sure that he can see the disappointment of his early departure written all over her features. Although she really shouldn't be surprised - Haymitch never stayed at these things long anyway, especially if he had a date. But it doesn't hide the fact that she'd like for him to tag along to Tiberius' for sane company - the man was sure to drive her up the wall.

"I never am, sweetheart. See you at the penthouse," he says again, before kissing her cheek and making his way towards the exit. Katniss watches his receding back until he pushes open the doors and makes his way out into the streets. Even still, she watches the doors swing shut behind him, cursing Haymitch Abernathy to hell and back in her mind.

A hand on her arm forces her to turn and stare into the too-blue eyes of Tiberius Hansable. This year's appearance - as she guessed judging from Helene's reaping look - is a doll-like replica of Peeta. It's terrifyingly creepy.

"Ready to go, my love?" he asks, grinning maniacally at her.

Forcing on a faux-smile, Katniss loops her arms with his. So much for finding sanity in Johanna or Finnick.

"Of course, darling."

 _~.o.~.o.~_

Katniss reenters the penthouse at around three a.m., expecting Haymitch to be awake with a warm bubble bath and some good vodka - a usual routine they practice if one of them doesn't have an appointment. After an exhausting night with Tiberius - and a few strenuous tests of her flexibility - Katniss is ready to cuddle up with her fellow whore and fall into a night of blissful nightmares. She kicks off her heels as soon as she enters the penthouse and unzips the body conforming dress that she had shoved herself back into at Tiberius' house.

Luckily, the dress stays on her full hips - injections, definitely not real - because she is greeted, not by Haymitch and a tub full of relaxing bubbles, but a very tired-looking Barnum. He's sitting in the living room, wearing nothing but a pair of plaid pajama pants, watching the reruns of her Games. Fucking brilliant.

Katniss stands there and briefly watches herself feed her agony-ridden District partner nightlock before clearing her throat, forcing a wall over her emotions so that it doesn't get to her.

"You know, if you wanted to see me in action, you could have just asked," she says tossing her heels by the door. Barnum whips around like a child caught with their hands in the candy jar, all wide eyes and red cheeks. "Why are you watching my Games? Why aren't you asleep?"

"Priani was up with a stomach ache from all thee food, I stayed up with her until she went to sleep. And I watched _all_ of your Games," he replies sheepishly, tossing her the tapes. One is labeled 'sixtieth', another is labeled 'seventy-third', Haymitch and Peeta's younger selves staring at her with cold eyes and hard jaws. Katniss grips them until her knuckles turn white, her eyes unable to leave Peeta's unmarred face. Katniss knows that Barnum is holding the tape with her own face, with the same cold, unfeeling expression.

"I wanted to see what you guys did right to win," Barnum continues. "Maybe I can coach Priani to... I don't know. Repeat your actions. _Win_."

"One thing you need to know, Barnum, is that every Games is different. Have you found any connecting factor of our arenas besides the fact that all three of us won?" Katniss asks, joining him on the couch. She doesn't miss the way his eyes find her breasts for a single moment or the way his hands twitch, but she is grateful that he finds shame and chooses to stare at the screen. By the angry grunting sounds, Katniss knows that she's bludgeoning Clove's face in with a mace. She winces.

"They were all forests, that's what I've got in my notes so far," Barnum explains, picking up a notepad. "and you all watched your District partner die, and you all _cared_ for your District partner, a lot. And the arena tried to destroy you two as an alliance, each and every time." Katniss is stunned for a moment, but she realizes he's right.

Peeta was in love with Delly and he watched her drown, not to mention that Katniss couldn't count on both hands the amount of times they got separated from each other. Katniss and Linux were hunting partners - along with Gale - and she was forced to watch him get eaten alive by that bear. And it was Katniss who fed him those berries to put him out of his misery - separating them. Haymitch and Maysilee were practically in-laws, and he watched her throat get pecked out by those rabid flamingoes. They both separated twice in the Games. And Barnum's final evaluation was true, too - each of their arena's had been some variation of a forest. Katniss' was a pine forest, Haymitch was some sort of evergreen forest, and Peeta's was a jungle. The Gamemakers must've done that on purpose.

"Okay, so what. But they were all different, with different Careers that were out for bloood."

"The Careers asked me to join them though," Barnum says. Katniss leans back against the cushions, a furrow in her brow. "Peeta didn't let you know? They want me to join them. Maybe I could do what Peeta did for Delly, lead them away from Priani, towards other tributes and then... I could fight to save her life. If I get us to the bottom two, all I have to do is commit suicide."

"Why are you so hellbent on saving that little girl?" Katniss whispers in question. Barnum shrugs.

"I love her sister. And I promised Genny that I'd bring her little sister back home with a bow on top. Unscathed. I want Priani to win. For my wife," Barnum says the word 'wife' with such determination and affection that Katniss wishes - for a split second - that it had been anyone but him to be reaped.

She also wishes that she had someone - not just Finnick the fuckbuddy or Haymitch the fill-in boyfriend - that loved her as much as Barnum loved Ginevieve.

"That's got to be the most fucked up wedding present ever," Katniss replies, although her voice has no real malice - just longing. She tosses the tapes into Barnum's lap and stands to makes her way towards Haymitch's room.

"Whatever you want, kid," she calls over her shoulder, when she's halfway down the hallway. "But you better write a letter to your family because I'm not explaining why you died in that arena."


	4. Reunited

_**Warning:**_ Already in the first chapter alone there is mention of prostitution and someone having acid thrown on their face. Later on in the story there will be extreme cases of self-harm, self-deprication, depression, murder (duh), explicit descriptions of violent sex acts, rape and a suicide attempt. Please, if you find these subjects (and others that may occur) to be too heavy or pressing, click out of this story. Thank you.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Suzanne Collins' characters belong to her, as does most of the verse. I simply play with them for not only my entertainment but the readers. The only thing I own are the original characters that I create for this story.

 _ **AN:**_ This story dedicated to Woodspurge, who fueled me to go forth with this story idea. Hopefully, they'll continue to inspire me to finish this story. The verse taken from chapter 17 of The Sound of Liquor and Tears - to get a feel of what's happening, you may go read it if you wish.

 _ **AN:**_ Early chapter because it's short and I want to work on TSOWAT tomorrow plus I'm going to my uncles house to hang out and go swimming tomorrow. So, you get a Thursday chapter instead of a Friday chapter. Next week it'll go back to Friday. This is basically just a filler chapter anyways - something to carry us into next chapter.

 **Omnishambles, chapter III**

Katniss wakes up alone in Haymitch's bed, with nothing but a note to testify that he was even in bed last night. For a brief moment, she thinks she's back in District 12, and he'll be downstairs reading whatever new novel that Effie's shipped him while Peeta makes them all breakfast. But then she remembers Tiberius and Barnum and her relatively okay morning is destroyed. And it's not even ten o'clock yet.

Reaching over, Katniss picks up the note that she had spotted upon waking up.

 _Dear Katniss,_

 _Out with Fulvia Cardew for a breakfast date. If you don't wake up in time, Peeta will brief the tributes on the training. I'll be back at noon, and then maybe we can go get some lunch with the newlyweds. That is, if you aren't busy._

 _\- H_

Katniss reads the note twice over, scraping her brain to remember who the 'newlyweds' are. It takes her a few moments to remember that Cinna recently married Flavius, from his prep team. It'll be nice to see Cinna, but that doesn't make her any less exhausted. Sighing, she buries her face in Haymitch's pillow, inhaling the whiskey mixed with expensive cologne. It gives her a few moments of grounding before she forces herself out of bed and out into the hallway.

Katniss tiptoes down the corridor, careful not to draw any attention to herself - although she doesn't hear any sound in the living area or the kitchen. She's almost home free when-

" _Oof_!" Katniss cries, before falling onto the floor of the hallway. Luckily the floor is carpeted or else that would have been an unaffordable concussion. Looking up, she finds Peeta, staring at her with wide blue eyes the size of saucers, an apologetic smile on his face. She doesn't miss the deep red of his cheeks. Probably not the best time to be wearing nothing but her mentors old shirt, but oh well.

"What're you doing here?" Katniss asks, taking the hand he had extended to help her up.

"I live here for the next couple of weeks, remember? What're you doing here... naked?" Peeta asks. Again, Katniss curses her addiction to clothes that are too big for her and nudity.

"I overslept. I was just heading back to my room to get dressed," Katniss responds. Peeta nods and leaves nothing but an awkward silence between them. They don't really speak often, only around Haymitch and sometimes when he's with Prim.

It wasn't always like this between them, but Katniss and Peeta have a bit of a history together. When Katniss' father died, he saved her life by feeding her and her family until she could get on her feet and start hunting. And their friendship didn't end after that - they had become too close and dependent on each other for that to just _end_. Katniss thought that if it weren't Gale, she was going to one day marry Peeta. She truly believed they had a future together. But when she went in to kiss him one day when she was fifteen, he backed away and confessed that he had been crushing on someone else. Delly Cartwright. Of course, Katniss was heartbroken, and she refused to speak to him for nearly a month. And when they tried to repair the friendship, there was something about it that was just too damaged. They hadn't even talked to each other until the day of the Reaping.

Not to mention that Katniss still knew that in the back of his mind, Peeta thought that she had let Delly die on purpose. She had been her sponsor after all and she had hardly the girl sent any gifts. But they don't talk about _that_.

"Well, I have to go, Peeta," Katniss says, wishing that Haymitch's shirt had pockets so that her hands were occupied. Instead, she chooses to rub at her wrists. "I'll be around though, for dinner."

"That's great. Okay. Good day." And with that, the blue-eyed boy is gone from sight. He leaves so quickly he almost blurs. Katniss stares at the spot where he had been standing before taking a deep breath and slipping into her bedroom.

 _~.o.~_

Katniss is flipping through one of Haymitch's latest interviews when the _country bumpkin sex god of Panem_ walks in the door. Looking at the clock, she realizes that it's around eleven o'clock - near to noon. He's tailed by a very peppy Cinna Blue and his husband, Flavius. Katniss' eyes light up at the sight of the men and she leaps over the couch to throw herself into Cinna's arms, hanging onto him like a lifeline.

Although Cinna is the one that dresses her up for her 'nightly activities' and she sees him almost every other night, it really is never time to talk about their personal lives or get together for a recreational visit. It seems too blithe of them to be making petty talk about wedding decorations while she was being shipped off to be - generally - molested. But it's always beneficial to see him outside the confines of her work, and she takes advantage of the visit.

"Cinna, it's so good to see you!" Katniss cries, before burying her face into the crook of his neck. Cinna wraps his arms around her back and pulls her closer against his chest, inhaling the scent of her soap and shampoo. Cinna had missed Katniss just as much as she had missed him. More importantly, he had missed seeing her _happy_.

"If I wasn't so confident in his sexuality, I'd think I was getting replaced," Flavius jokes to Haymitch in the background, staring at the duo with nothing short of fondness. The jab is empty - in the two years that Katniss and Cinna had known each other, they'd become something like an inseparable brother and sister. It'd be wrong and shallow for Flavius to be insecure of their relationship.

Haymitch grins at the prep, brushing his hair from his eyes and nodding. "Yeah. Sweetheart's getting soft on me. Get a room you two!" he calls jokingly, pouring himself a drink.

Suddenly remembering the other two in the room, Katniss slowly - and reluctantly - releases Cinna. They step away from each other, Cinna holding Katniss at arms length.

"God, you look beautiful when they're not decorating with all that goop. And you're still growing your hair too? You look like a goddess," he breathes. "I've missed you, Katniss. I truly have."

"I've been right here," she says teasingly. Cinna shakes his head, a sad look in his green eyes.

"No. I've missed _you_." Her smile falters for a moment, and she's about to say something soft or sad when Haymitch clears his throat, drawing their attention to the other half of their group.

"I hate to break up a moment, really, but I have another appointment at one - if we want to get lunch, we should hurry."


	5. Meeting

_**Warning:**_ Already in the first chapter alone there is mention of prostitution and someone having acid thrown on their face. Later on in the story there will be extreme cases of self-harm, self-deprication, depression, murder (duh), explicit descriptions of violent sex acts, rape and a suicide attempt. Please, if you find these subjects (and others that may occur) to be too heavy or pressing, click out of this story. Thank you.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Suzanne Collins' characters belong to her, as does most of the verse. I simply play with them for not only my entertainment but the readers. The only thing I own are the original characters that I create for this story.

 _ **AN:**_ This story dedicated to Woodspurge, who fueled me to go forth with this story idea. Hopefully, they'll continue to inspire me to finish this story. The verse taken from chapter 17 of The Sound of Liquor and Tears - to get a feel of what's happening, you may go read it if you wish.

 **Omnishambles, chapter IV**

While Haymitch, Katniss, Cinna and Flavius set out for a lunch, halfway across the Capitol, President Snow leans back in his chair. His cold as ice eyes focused keenly on their holographic figures, watching from an aerial view as they set away from the Training Centre. The corners of his mouth curls into a grimace as Katniss reaches subconsciously for Haymitch's hand, for the comfort of the older man. He watches for a moment longer as she leans into him, and as Haymitch reflexively wraps an arm around her shoulder.

Snow eventually clicks the holograph off, turns and walks towards the window. The city hustles and bustles outside, little specks of vibrant colors moving about the city, sleek cars speeding throughout the streets as the previous nights Chariot Rides broadcast on giant screens. Behind him, Peeta Mellark twirls his thumbs in his lap, waiting for the President to say something. Anything to kill the antagonizing silence that he'd been dragging out for what had been nearly an hour.

"Mr. Mellark," the old man slowly begins, not bothering to look away from the window. Peeta is glad for the small mercy of his president's attention being occupied - he has a strong will - of course, he's a victor - but those ice blue eyes always make his knees buckle. The stare made him nervous, and Peeta felt braver when it wasn't directed at him. "Do you know why I must _advertise_ your fellow Victors?"

"For the enjoyment and entertainment of our glorious country, sir?" Snow stills for a moment and Peeta coughs, hiding his tiny smile behind his hand. He'd surprised the man, which was certainly a feat - nothing surprised him. Mentally Peeta pictures one of Katniss' little half-smiles and Haymitch clapping him on the back with a loud guffaw. The image gives him a small boost of confidence.

"Don't be cheeky with me," President Snow snaps eventually, turning on his heels to face the blonde. Peeta visibly flinches, that tone of voice bringing back years of wooden spoons and ringed fists. His confidence deflates. "Hold that tongue of yours - you've been with your counterparts for _too_ long. Do you know why I advertise your fellow Victors?"

"No sir," Peeta relents, his eyes going back to twirling his thumbs in his lap. "Why?"

"I do it because I want to knock them down a peg," President Snow says, before sitting back at his desk. He taps on the control panel of the hologram before ten different small screens are made visible, each focused on a different Victor. Every place in the Capitol must be bugged, because it shows Katniss and Haymitch at some swanky restaurant, Finnick flirting with someone at the desk of a lavish hotel, Johanna literally riding some Capitol man in his apartment, and so many more. There's even a clip of one Victor with her small children, laughing and playing. Peeta shivers. The feeling that he's being watched will never disappear.

"Now, before you go thinking me cold-hearted, you must know I love all of my Victors, even you, Mr. Mellark. You are all precious children to me. I _made_ you," Peeta winces. "But I don't love it when they get... arrogant."

"Districts One and Two, sir?" Peeta asks, although he knows that's not what the President means at all. Peeta may have his naïve moments, but he's not an idiot.

"Those are technicalities," Snow says, waving his hand in dismissal. Peeta sighs - he knew that. Finally, President Snow turns from his window, stares Peeta in the eye for a moment. Peeta slumps in his chair, feeling a bit like a scolded child. President Snow walks back over to his desk and sits down, staring at the young blonde. Peeta doesn't look up from his hands, he knows what he look into. "It's you underdogs I worry about."

"And why is that sir?"

"Because you move the masses, that's why. Let me give you a few statistics. Haymitch Abernathy's Games? We had riots in four Districts - Districts 11, 7, 4 and 9. 148 deaths - it nearly took us four years to quell. Katniss Everdeen's Games? Seven Districts. 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9 and 11. 345 deaths - 50 of which were loyal Peacekeepers of our country. Luckily, your little Girl on Fire was so dull during her Victory Tour, they had nothing to fight for. Yours? Nine entire Districts rebelled. Nearly 500 deaths, 100 of them were Peacekeepers. We took the attention away from the Games with a few celebrity shots of my newest granddaughter and we sent out over a thousand new reinforcements to the rebelling Districts. We nearly lost them - it was what we called, the Second Rising. I can't stress how much we can't afford another one of those inspirational boosts you District-landers seem to get."

Something sparks inside of Peeta's chest. Something that he hasn't felt in a long while - not since the first day his mother took a belt to his face. It feels like _hope_. Every time District 12 won, they seemed to have gotten closer to a rebellion, and this meant that they had been closer to _freedom_. Peeta wonders why Katniss nor Haymitch told him about this. Unless... unless they didn't know themselves. So if Snow hadn't told either of them, why was he telling him now?

"I'm telling you this," Snow begins, almost as if reading his mind. "because District 12 has a bad rap of destroying my reputation, and sparking the country. I couldn't have told neither Katniss nor Haymitch this - they would've taken this information and plotted against me. I needed someone with a level-head, someone that knew better than to try and overthrow my fully-functional system. I'm asking you to keep your District under control, Mr. Mellark. Do you think you can do that?"

Peeta nods. "Then you're excused. Please, wish your tributes the best of luck, will you?"

There's a long pause before Snow begins arranging his papers. Peeta stands and walks towards the door, but Snow clears his throat again.

"Oh, and Peeta? Isn't there a little cold running around your District? Stay safe, please. Try not to get anyone sick." The request is nonchalant - Snow even says it with a chuckle. To the common ear, it's concern - for not only him, but the people of the Capitol. But Peeta knows better. A little drop of poison to any of his nieces, nephews, sister-in-laws or brothers. Even his parents. They'd be so sick that Katniss' mother wouldn't be able to cure them - months of pure agony until one day... nothing. They'd be dead.

It doesn't take Peeta more than a second to realize what President Snow is asking of him.

Kill his tributes. Or suffer the consequences.


	6. Nine and Ten

_**Warning:**_ Already in the first chapter alone there is mention of prostitution and someone having acid thrown on their face. Later on in the story there will be extreme cases of self-harm, self-deprication, depression, murder (duh), explicit descriptions of violent sex acts, rape and a suicide attempt. Please, if you find these subjects (and others that may occur) to be too heavy or pressing, click out of this story. Thank you.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Suzanne Collins' characters belong to her, as does most of the verse. I simply play with them for not only my entertainment but the readers. The only thing I own are the original characters that I create for this story.

 _ **AN:**_ This story dedicated to Woodspurge, who fueled me to go forth with this story idea. Hopefully, they'll continue to inspire me to finish this story. The verse taken from chapter 17 of The Sound of Liquor and Tears - to get a feel of what's happening, you may go read it if you wish.

P.S.: I mised an update and I'm sorry ;-;

 **Omnishambles, chapter V**

On the third day of training, Haymitch has an appointment with Second In Command Gamemaker Plutarch Heavensbee, then right after he's guest starring on a television talk show and after _that_ he has appointments lined up until eleven o'clock - meaning he'll be gone the whole day and Katniss and Peeta will be left to handle the tributes until nightfall.

It wouldn't be that big of a problem if it hadn't been for the fact that they'd never been forced to _work_ together. Act friendly for the cameras? Absolutely. Maybe have a few casual conversations to keep up the 'team' propaganda? Sure. But, usually, Effie - Helene now, although all she did was lounge on the couch and take advantage of the free food - worked with tributes on their public appearance and survival skills while Haymitch and Katniss spun sponsors - taking advantage of their 'special appointments'.

After Peeta won, they thought they'd carry on the system with Peeta working with Effie. But without Effie's - or Helene's - help, they had to divide their team by three again and it was difficult when Katniss and Haymitch were stacked with appointments - evenly of course, Snow wasn't a bloody idiot - and Peeta knew nearly nothing about training tributes. More recently, it was Haymitch and Peeta doing the best they could with the tributes while Katniss spun the sponsors. Unbelievably enough, they left the least social one to handle the sponsors.

The point was, it hadn't been Katniss and Peeta. _Ever_. There had never been the proper situation for them to work together.

But since Haymitch would be busy all day - and night -, the awkward air between them would have to be squashed in favor of saving their tributes. Or in Peeta's case, killing them.

"Now, when you get in there, I want you to show them none - and I mean _none_ \- of your abilities," Peeta says almost as soon as they all sit down at the table for breakfast. A pretty brunette Avox serves them all a breakfast preference immediately.

Katniss turns to stare at Peeta, and if it hadn't been for her improperly combed hair, he would have been at the receiving end of a death glare. That _wasn't_ the technique. They made the tributes hold back for the _training days_ , and then for the private sessions, they let them show off everything they have. That's how they got relatively decent scores and how they scrounged up the few little sponsors that meant life or death in the arena.

"Why, Mr. Mellark?" Priani asks softly, taking the frays of her bright red braid between her teeth. Despite the fact that she came from one of the loudest families in District 12, and the fact that she was one of the most boisterous girls that Katniss knew, being in the Capitol had toned down Priani's personality and made her meek and scared of everything. It was a bit of a shocker that she chose now to question authority, but it worked in Katniss favor anyways.

"Yeah, _why_ Mr. Mellark?" she asks sweetly, licking the chocolate milk from her spoon and attempting to look as angry and calm as possible. It doesn't seem to work on Peeta, because he rolls his eyes.

"Because you _want_ them to underestimate you," he says sweetly to Priani, although he's sending a one-eyed glare towards Katniss. She shrugs and glares again, this time pushing her hair out of her eyes so that he can see it. Meanwhile, Barnum's frown is growing deeper and deeper, until finally he's slamming down his fork on the table. Priani jumps, and Katniss and Peeta break eye contact.

"But I don't want them to underestimate me! If the Careers sees that I'm not meeting their standards, they'll kick me out! And then I won't be able to-" Barnum stops and his sentence falls off before dying completely. Priani sends him a confused look and Katniss smirks. _Thank you, tributes_.

"Yeah, Peeta, this isn't the plan," she says, jumping in before Peeta can dismiss the argument. He'd had a habit of dismissing what the tributes said lately, as if he were above them. It wasn't like him. "The plan pulled both me and you out of the arena. _Maybe_ we should stick to it. The more Victors for District 12 - the better."

"I'm sick of the plan. We need a mix-up - something _new_ for District 12," Peeta insists, pointing his fork at Katniss.

"You've been mentoring for about a week and you're already sick of the plan? It just doesn't work that way!" she snaps, slamming her hand down on the table.

"Well, _now_ it does. Y'know, you and Haymitch go gallivanting amuck the city, sleeping in whatever bed offers you _warmth_ and then expecting to come back and boss me around because I'm a junior victor. Well no more - I'm in charge of the tributes now, and what I say, _goes_. Meaning that we change the plan. _Got_ it?" The words are so unlike the Peeta Mellark she knew and once loved that it makes her freeze for a moment. Her spoon clatters back into her bowl and she stares at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Before Katniss can come back with a rebuttal, Peeta excuses himself from the table, muttering something about speaking with the Gamemakers. Katniss stands as soon as he's gone and moves to kneel to Priani's eye level - who had begun to get up and put on her shoes. Habitually, she tucks a few stray hairs back into her braid before smoothing out the too-big training outfit. Katniss can't help but notice the small tear on the elbow - the same tear from Delly's old training suit. Sure the suit looks like it had been hemmed, but Katniss knew that the tear had been left there on purpose. It's an obvious reminder - for her or Peeta, she's not quite sure.

"Don't listen to Peeta, okay? You show 'em that you're a scrapper, you show 'em that you know how to hang with the big dogs. I want you to use everything Darius taught you and make your family proud. Can you do that for me?" she asks, focusing on Priani's large green eyes. Katniss cringes. If she did somehow make it out alive, she wouldn't last a year. Someone would tear her pretty face apart piece by piece - whether it was Katniss again or some sleaze-bag from the Capitol.

"Yes, Miss Everdeen. Oh, and will you hold my token please?" Priani asks, extending her palm. A tiny candy ring is sitting against the pale skin - the candy part still wrapped and uneaten. Katniss knows that the only person that can afford to buy her such an expensive candy is Darius Bellevue. "I don't want to lose it, it's important."

"Okay. I'll hold onto it. Now go get 'em tiger."

* * *

Katniss manages to prolong dinner until eleven, when Haymitch is walking tiredly through the door. She can tell by the beat-down look on his face that he's exhausted and from the way he walks, in desperate need of a shower. But it seems to relax Priani that everyone is there to see the scores with her, so he collapses against the couch cushions and flashes her a small, comforting smile - ignoring the plate of food that rests in his spot.

Barnum talks animatedly through the entire dinner, a newly lit spark in his eyes as he talks about the 'cool guy' from District Seven who he'd spent the entire waiting time talking to - an addition to the Careers, like him. It seems that he's made a friend, and the District 12 Victors know all too well what happens in the arena when one creates a friendship. Priani listens to him, hanging onto every word he says and encouraging him to tell her more. The only person that recognizes the look in her eyes is Peeta - it's the same look Delly gave him when he spoke.

He doesn't point it out, not wanting to make things rocky between the sister and brother-in-law.

At around midnight, everyone settles into the cushions to watch the scores together. Priani squeezes herself between Katniss and Haymitch, and Peeta makes a remark about the trio looking like a normal family. It's meant to be a joke, but Haymitch bolts to sit next to Barnum.

Helene is nowhere to be found. As per usual.

It's lucky Peeta thought to record the original viewing, or else they would have never known what the scores were - they'd waited too long to catch the reruns. They skip through the other scores, pausing only to begin viewing at District 11's boy. He received a four - no surprise there for the little 12-year-old.

Priani's face flashes on screen next, and the little girl reaches for Katniss' hand. For a brief moment, Katniss freezes up - the last time someone that small had reached for her hand was when she had walked Primrose to the 72nd Reaping - but eventually relaxes and gives the small hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Priani Bellevue, from District 12," Caesar says, flipping through his papers. "and her training score is... a _nine_ out of _twelve_!" There's a moment of silence on the television - and in the living area of the penthouse - before Caesar and Claudius both exchange their shock that such a tiny contender received such a great score. Caesar even makes a comment that District 12 is finally climbing the ranks of impressive tributes. Priani practically leaps from the couch to do a little dance of happiness - not bothering to let go of her mentor's hand and pulling Katniss up with her.

"Hey! We have to watch Barnum's score too!" Katniss says, but she's laughing for the first time that it doesn't feel like a chore and it feels _good_. Even with Cinna at lunch the other day, she'd felt fake but for some reason - like she couldn't even talk to one of her best friends in the country. But with this redheaded little sweetheart, she felt _happy._ She felt a happiness that she hadn't felt with Prim since the reaping of her Games.

"Nine, nine, nine-ty, nine, nine! I got a nine!" Priani shouts in glee, spinning Katniss around. For such a small body, she sure did have a lot of strength.

"Yeah, you did. Great job sweetheart," Haymitch compliments, a genuine smile on his face too. What with Priani and Katniss' dancing, and just the general excitement of the score, no one notices the glum look on Peeta's pale face - or the tensity that seems to radiate off of him. No one seems to notice the tears that pool into his one working eye.

"Okay, alright, let's settle down," he eventually shouts over the laughter, once he's got himself back together. Priani and Katniss fall back into the couch, this time with Priani curled into Katniss' side. Priani seems much more like her old self now, like a new fire has been lit under her behind and she's actually ready to show the country just what she's made of.

Peeta presses play - Katniss hadn't even realized that he'd paused it - and Barnum's face comes on screen.

Right next to a flashing _ten_.

Cheers erupt in the penthouse once more, with Katniss popping open a bottle of champagne for the adults to celebrate with.

District 12 was finally rising up amongst the ranks, becoming the starlet District. And for Peeta Mellark, that was _not_ a good thing.


	7. Recreating Perfection

_**Warning:**_ Already in the first chapter alone there is mention of prostitution and someone having acid thrown on their face. Later on in the story there will be extreme cases of self-harm, self-deprication, depression, murder (duh), explicit descriptions of violent sex acts, rape and a suicide attempt. Please, if you find these subjects (and others that may occur) to be too heavy or pressing, click out of this story. Thank you.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Suzanne Collins' characters belong to her, as does most of the verse. I simply play with them for not only my entertainment but the readers. The only thing I own are the original characters that I create for this story.

 _ **AN:**_ I knew I'd update again one day! I'm gonna try and get back into Omnishambles guys, I'm so sorry it's been so long. I've been putting my everything into TSOWAT, not to mention working on a bunch of Collaborations and such. But I'll try to get back to this so that you have something to read while we all eagerly await Woodspurge's return!

 **Omnishambles, chapter VI**

The morning following the Training Scores, everyone in the penthouse wakes early to begin the interview preparations, which means this year's story for District 12, and how they would spin the tribute personalities.

There's a buzz among the temporary residents - something akin to exhilaration striking everyone's veins. At the beginning of this year, straight after the reaping, they hadn't been expecting much from Priani. It was a miracle what her odds were at this point - twelve to one, the boards said, which was better than any other thirteen-year-old had ever received in the Games, ever - and what score she had landed. They'd held their breath for Barnum of course - he was fit, attractive, and he knew how to handle himself - yet things still looked bleak for Twelve. But with a nine and a ten on deck, and a great story to spin, things were starting to look up for the better.

For everyone but Peeta, of course. But then again, Peeta was the only one who knew that.

After a quick breakfast of fatty foods - greasy bacon and sweet cinnamon rolls, a treat for their scores by one of the brunette Avoxes who seems to be sweet on Barnum - Katniss takes Priani and Barnum heads with Peeta on the tributes public appearance. Haymitch makes a quick run to the control center to see if he can get some alliances for Priani - and also to speak with the mentors of the Career pack.

Priani and Katniss settle down on the couch in the living area, Katniss with Haymitch's beaten down notebook and Priani with her own paper and pen. The Avox brings them each some milk and a plate of sugar cookies - per Priani's request - before bowing out and away.

"No tributes ever done that before," Katniss says, nodding towards the materials that the redhead grips. "What're you gonna do with that?"

"I thought we were finally going to discuss my strategy," Priani says, uncapping the pen with her teeth. Katniss shakes her head, her grateful that the high bun that she'd stuffed all of her hair into doesn't topple over.

"Nope. We're working on your personality today. What's going to make the crowd love you, and how to spin it. You know, the really fun stuff!" the older girl squeals, attempting to sound enthusiastic. It doesn't do much, her tributes face still falls.

"Oh. Why is that important? Shouldn't we be talking about what'll help me live or die in that arena? I go in tomorrow, and the only life-saving advice I've-"

"You know Priani, tributes that understand sponsors are just as important as survival tend to win the Games," Katniss says, giving the girl a light-hearted wink. Priani blushes and sets aside her materials, staring instead at her hands. Her mini-rant had a point - no one had been speaking very much about actual arena strategy, and Priani desperately needed that - but they needed to cover important bases first. Knowing the ins and outs of the arena would be useless without anyone there to back their tributes. "Now, while you've been here, I've been thinking about the shy, timid spin. The tiny thirteen-year-old that everyone adores."

"Okay. So let's do that. We're done," Priani says, curling her heels under her bottom and reaching for a cookie. Again - much to the smaller girl's dismay - Katniss shakes her head. Priani groans in annoyance - the impatience that ran in the Bellevue blood showing bright as day.

"We can't. You scored a nine, Priani and-"

"You can call me Ani... if you want, that is. That's what Darius calls me. Called me," the redhead corrects hastily, and Katniss sighs. Tears begin to drip down the girl's cheeks and fall into her lap, but Katniss can see her struggling to pull herself together.

"Hey, hey. It's what he calls you," Katniss says, reaching over for her hand. Priani's hand is small and delicate in Katniss' slightly callused ones. They look at lot like what Prim's did when she was smaller. and that sends a shiver down her spine. "We're gonna help you, okay? You'll see your big brother again soon."

Priani nods and swipes at her tears, but there's an expression on her face that looks unconvinced.

"You scored a nine, and the crowd is going to be expecting that ferocity that you showed the Gamemakers. So we give it to them. As low key as possible, of course. But we give it to them."

"I'm not ferocious," Priani says and Katniss rolls her eyes. "What? I'm not!"

"Yeah, says the girl who beat the shit out of Vick Hawthorne last year," Katniss grins, poking the little girl's sides. Priani laughs, but forces the smile into an indignant huff. "Not ferocious my ass."

"He was being a jerk, in my defense," Priani sniffs, but the corners of her lips are still curling into a smile. Katniss giggles - actually giggles, which is something she rarely does on her own - and smooths down Priani's hair.

"Those Hawthorne boys are all jerks. So, for your interview..."

* * *

Hours later, Katniss finds herself actually waiting for the tributes, not downstairs courting any Sponsors that are willing to listen to her long enough to get a peek under the cute little panties that hide beneath her - as always - too-short dress. Haymitch is there as well, sipping on a martini and bickering with Helene over something trivial. Even Peeta is waiting patiently, showing a cordial side to his team that he had been lacking over the course of the last few days. The entire team is there sans Effie, and things take on a normal feel that it hasn't had since Peeta's victory.

There's hope thrumming in the air, and it's given the Penthouse a renewed air.

Priani exits her room first, and Katniss has never been more proud of the two numb-skulled stylists they'd hired for this year. Her dress is made from made from pink, violet and light blue fabrics - the bodice seemingly made of mesh. It has a short, white poofy skirt made of tulle with a loose waist - the skirt almost looks like a tutu. It's even accented with a huge bow around her waist, and to match the 'innocent' look, her hair has been pulled into pigtails with two pink bows.

Somehow, her make-up makes her look seven instead of seventy.

"She's the cutest!" Helene coos torn away from her argument with Haymitch, and Katniss is surprised to agree with her. "Oh my dear, look at you!"

"Thank you, Miss Helene," Priani says with a proper curtsey. That had Helene babbling over how they've finally taught these District barbarians some proper manners. "Now I can't wait to show the Capitol how much I want to slowly bite off the fingers of my enemies!"

Katniss winks at the little girl and Helene jumps away from her in surprise, clutching both hands to her chest. Haymitch even chuckles darkly to himself, shaking his head at the little girl with something akin to fondness.

"I have to admit," Peeta sighs. "I didn't expect that one. Who came up with it?"

"Miss Katniss!" Priani exclaims, in an overly peppy voice. Katniss goes to add something, but before she can, Barnum's door slams and he appears in the corridor. The excitement that came with Priani's angle reveal and her outfit is quickly quelled. The room is so quiet, one could hear the drop of a pin.

Barnum has been put into an overworn navy colored sweater and a pair of grey jeans that are ripped at the knee. The only thing that looks 'Capitol' about his outfit are the pair of black winter boots, but by the way he winces when he walks, they're much too tight for his feet.

"That's what you're wearing?" Katniss asks with a frown, before whipping around to glare at her fellow mentor. "Peeta, what the hell?"

"Look, he's over the entire thing. So, instead of letting his stylist dress him in something outlandish and totally go against his angle, I decided to let the teenager do what the teenager needs to do, I let him go wild with his own outfit. He looks so over the Games and everyone in the Capitol will be falling at his feet, vying for his attention. It worked for Haymitch," he shrugs. Haymitch snorts.

"Yeah, it may work for me," he says, stressing the present tense. "But Barnum's no Haymitch. If they ask the boy what he thinks about his District partner, do you think he's gonna have the balls to admit that if he kills her, he kills her, and if he doesn't, she'll die anyways?"

"Haymitch!" Katniss and Helene exclaim simultaneously. Priani's eyes begin to water, and just like that, her confidence has fizzled out. The girl finds her shelter behind Barnum, who's eyes burn with a blazing anger.

"Good try recreating perfection, boy," the oldest mentor growls. "But it just ain't gonna work."


	8. Big, Big, Big, Day

_**Warning:**_ Already in the first chapter alone there is mention of prostitution and someone having acid thrown on their face. Later on in the story there will be extreme cases of self-harm, self-deprication, depression, murder (duh), explicit descriptions of violent sex acts, rape and a suicide attempt. Please, if you find these subjects (and others that may occur) to be too heavy or pressing, click out of this story. Thank you.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Suzanne Collins' characters belong to her, as does most of the verse. I simply play with them for not only my entertainment but the readers. The only thing I own are the original characters that I create for this story.

 _ **AN:**_ Another chapter! Two days in a row! Whoo! I'm on a roll!

 **Omnishambles, chapter VII**

This year seems to have evoked a new excitement not only in the District 12 team, but in the other teams as well. Every District mentor seems to be hard at work with their tributes, giving them last minute advices and even touching up their costumes. Even the Morphling Mentors are more involved this year - their eyes clear for once although they seem to be desperately itching for their next fix of drug.

Escorts work the crowd, gushing and gossiping and giving faux-secrets on their tributes. Helene has even begun to put in work for once, standing next to one of Katniss' old sponsors and giving pointed stares towards Barnum. Katniss can only imagine the tall tales she's spinning about the boy, but she hopes it's something that works towards Barnum's personality and interview, because if it's not, Helene has just wasted their biggest supporter of Twelve.

The only one that isn't in sight and putting in work is Haymitch.

Katniss, for what felt like the umpteenth time since they'd arrived at the studio, begins to scan the crowd for his face. He had gone missing after his little outburst at the Penthouse - she hadn't seen him at any of the bars, nor had he come with them to the studio. Haymitch was missing.

"Miss Katniss?" Priani says, tugging at the shimmering fabric of Katniss' sleeve. "Don't worry. Mr. Haymitch will be here in time for the interviews - trust me, he wouldn't miss it."

"Shouldn't I be assuring you of that, little one?" Katniss asks, tugging Priani's ear affectionately. "I know he won't miss it. I'm just worried about the trouble he could get himself into."

"He'll be fine," Priani assures. "Now, you should take Mr. Mellark and find some good seats. I want to be able to find you after my interviews."

"Alright then, sweetie," Katniss replies, kissing the little girl's forehead. Katniss tugs Peeta's arm, drawing him away from his conversation with Barnum. He turns to look at her, and she loops her arm with his.

"We'll see you after your interviews, okay kids? Remember what we taught you, and you'll do _great_ ," Peeta reminds. Both Priani and Barnum nod, and Peeta walks Katniss in the direction of the mentors booth to find their seats. They're stopped by many for autographs and pictures, but eventually they find themselves settled in the District Twelve seats engraved with their names on them.

They're a bit surprised to find Haymitch there, a glass of whiskey in his hand and and his nose deep in the battered old notebook that he always has around this time of year. Katniss doesn't even remember returning it to him - he must've taken it when she wasn't looking.

"Where were you? Barnum wanted to talk with you before his interviews?" Peeta asks, settling in his seat. Katniss sits beside Haymitch, and places a hand on his knee. He doesn't move it away - good, at least he's not angry with her.

"Barnum needs to stop trying to be me. He needs to stop trying to be us," Haymitch gruffs. "I know what the boys doing. He's trying to find a weak spot and replicate it. It's not goin' to happen. If he does come out of that arena, it won't be having done anything we've already tried."

"As right as you are-"

"The interviews are starting," Katniss hisses, interrupting a brewing argument.

The interviews fly by with Caesar, considering that he tries to keep it short and simple - as he always have. There are only a handful of tributes that stand out by the time we've reached District 8, and Katniss makes sure that Haymitch takes note of them.

The District Two boy is actually extremely sweet, and he's not as carnivorous as his fellow tributes. His name is something long and complicated that Katniss remembers Caesar stuttering over, but he insists everyone just call him Mac. Mac happens to have a little girl back home named Macy and a beautiful wife named Lucinda. He's a kind boy, and Katniss vaguely wonders just what District Two is playing at here.

The District Four girl is the next time her attention is peaked. She's quiet and timid - the stage director has to come out and amplify her microphone so that they can hear her voice properly. Her favorite color is blue and her favorite part of the Capitol is the little swimming pool on the balcony of Four's floor. Her name is Kassidy.

The last tribute that sticks out is the girl from Seven. Fierce and angry, she seems to harbor some sort of rage for not just the Capitol, but everyone. She flips off the cameras twice during her interview, and Katniss is almost positive that she hit the record number of 'bleeps' that the Capitol has ever seen. Even Caesar, who usually knows just what to do in every situation, has stopped and asking questions and has allowed her to wreak havoc upon the stage.

After Seven's display, every one else pales in comparison. Katniss doesn't sit up and pay attention again until Priani is welcomed on stage.

As anticipated, the crowd gives a seemingly never-ending round of 'awww' at the look Priani, who skips on stage. Even Caesar has his hand pressed over his mouth, his eyes watering at the blatant display of innocence. Katniss can picture Snow's scowl.

"Hello, little one!" he coos, pinching Priani's cheeks. She giggles out a hello, before curtseying and sitting properly in her chair. "Wow, aren't you the cutest!"

"Thank you, Mr. Flickerman!" Priani nods. "I'm so happy to be here with you!"

"We're happy to have you," Caesar agrees. He wants for the crowd to cheer their assent before settling down next to Priani. "Now, little one, I must say… we weren't holding out much hope for you! But you seem to wow the nation every night with surprises, surprises, surprises! That fierce Chariot Outfit-"

Caesar pauses as images of the Chariot Rides flash on screen, showing Priani covered in blood and coal dust from head-to-toe and glaring menacingly at the crowd. Her pickaxe is dripping with chunks of 'flesh' and all around her mouth and chin is bloody. This is Katniss' first time seeing her and Barnum dressed up for the Chariots. Maybe those stylists are smarter than originally thought.

"-and then your score!" The crowd begins mumbling in agreement, and the word 'nine' whizzes through the air so fast it makes Katniss' head spin. She ignores the damning glares from the Career mentors, who seem to dislike Twelve's rapid climb to succession.

"So tell me, little one, what are you hiding behind this masquerade of tulle and cotton candy… hmm?" Caesar asks, leaning closer to Priani. Priani fakes a relenting sigh before smoothing out her skirts.

"I'll admit, you've caught me red-handed Mr. Flickerman," she sighs. "I want nothing more from these Games than to feel the rip of flesh beneath my teeth and taste the sweet, sweet, tang of blood on my tongue. I want to destroy anyone who dares to lie in my path of fire, I want to _devour_ the competition."

There's a silence amongst the crowd for the first time since Seven's outbursts, and Katniss worries for a split moment that it may be too much.

But no. She's greeted with a thunderous round of applause and those in the Capitol shout Priani's name. Katniss turns to look at Peeta, who's scowl could actually match hers, toe-for-toe. He doesn't seem to happy about Priani's success in the Capitol, but Katniss doesn't bother asking why. He'd been in a pissy mood for most of their time spent in the Capitol - and she wasn't going to let his surly demeanor piss all over Priani's parade.

"Somehow, the little bugger managed to pull it off," Haymitch whispers to Katniss. "She's talking the talk, but you think she can walk the walk, sweetheart?"

"I dearly hope so," she mutters, before turning her attention back to the interview. Priani is skipping off of stage, giggling and blowing kisses to the Capitol audience that pines after her. The applause has actually taken up most of her interview time, and Katniss counts her lucky stars for that one. Priani was a one trick pony at this point - Katniss didn't know what she was going to do after that bombshell.

Barnum struts on stage following her, gum in his mouth and a lazy expression on his face. He looks more tired than bored, but Katniss guesses that Peeta knows what he's doing.

The boy ignores Caesar's extended hand and plops down in the loveseat, popping his gum in annoyance. Caesar frowns at the boy but recovers immediately and takes his own seat.

"Welcome, Barnum. How are you doing tonight?"

"Fine or whatever," he groans. "Can we get this over with? I have better things to do than entertain you."

"O-okay. Let's talk about your score - you received a ten, which is Career like scoring. How did you accomplish that?"

"Well, isn't that like, private or something?" Barnum asks. "Like, I'm not allowed to tell you that."

"Well give us a hint," Caesar prods. All of the District 12 mentors are on the edge of their seats as they watch the gears turning in his head. What'll he say? What'll he do?

"You didn't give him enough training," Katniss hisses to Peeta. He waves his hand in dismissal, egging Barnum on.

"I'll give you a hint, Caesar," Barnum says, grinning maliciously. Caesar leans in close, his eyes twinkling with mischief and excitement. Barnum scoots even closer to the MC before, very loudly, yelling-

"It's a secret!"

Caesar jumps back in pain, clutching his ear, and the rest of the stadium groans at the microphones high-pitched squeal. Peeta tosses his head back and laughs - genuinely laughs - for the first time in what feels like eons. Even Haymitch chuckles a little bit, the boys wit actually eliciting something from him that isn't distaste.

Katniss covers a smile behind her hand and giggles - actually giggles, which seems to be happening more and more often with these kids - as Barnum stands and bows.

"I believe we're done for the evening," he shrugs, popping his gum again.

"But you still have-"

"We're _done_."

* * *

Back at the Penthouse, there's another round of celebrations. The tributes - now out of their Interview outfits and makeup - have insisted on a Hot Chocolate 'sleepover' in the living area, and Katniss forces Peeta and Haymitch to oblige. Helene is long gone with the stylists to celebrate tomorrow's launch, so they're able to have a good time without the annoying Capitol voices tainting their ears.

All in their jammies, huddled around trays of hot cocoa, roasted marshmallows and sweetbreads, the residents of the Penthouse have genuine laughs for the first time in a long while.

Barnum and Peeta take turns telling spooky ghost stories that leave Priani with her face buried in the cloth of Katniss' pajama shirt. Katniss and Priani braid each other's hair, and then Haymitch's because he has the longest tresses of the group of men. Haymitch even teaches the tributes a couple of card games, games that not even Peeta and Katniss knew existed.

Barnum and Priani even read letters that they wrote to their mentors aloud, and Katniss actually uses Haymitch's sleeves to wipe her tears.

It's a fun night, something that both tributes deserve for their last night on Earth.

Eventually, Priani curls up with her head on Katniss' lap and Katniss sings until she falls asleep. It's not long until Katniss realizes that Barnum and Peeta have followed suit, Barnum sprawled out on the couch and Peeta in the love seat. Haymitch is just getting comfortable next to Katniss on the floor when she presses her lips gently against his forehead.

"What is it now, sweetheart?"

"I love you," she whispers, combing her fingers through his greasy locks.

"Katniss, you know better," he replies, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Front all you want, Haymitch Abernathy," she says, moving Priani's head so that she can curl up against him. "I know you love me too."

"Get some rest sweetheart. It's going to be a big, big, big day tomorrow."


	9. Casualties

_**Warning:**_ Already in the first chapter alone there is mention of prostitution and someone having acid thrown on their face. Later on in the story there will be extreme cases of self-harm, self-deprication, depression, murder (duh), explicit descriptions of violent sex acts, rape and a suicide attempt. Please, if you find these subjects (and others that may occur) to be too heavy or pressing, click out of this story. Thank you.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Suzanne Collins' characters belong to her, as does most of the verse. I simply play with them for not only my entertainment but the readers. The only thing I own are the original characters that I create for this story.

 _ **AN:**_ Is Omnishambles back officially? Who knows, let's take it a day at a time! I hope you enjoy the twists in this story - I've been waiting to write this. Also - I'm going to try and make-up for lost time, which means I MIGHT even finish the story before the end of 2015. I know for sure that we're about halfway there - each installment of the trilogy (yes, it's gonna be a trilogy... hopefully) is _about_ sixteen chapters long. Maybe seventeen.

 **Omnishambles, chapter VIII**

The entire team heads down to the Control Centre before the kids are woken that morning, not wanting to risk anymore sad goodbyes or tears. They each pack a small duffel bag and a few sanitary items, considering that no one really knows when they'll be reprieved of their mentoring duties, or for how long. Usually, once they're in the Control Centre, the District 12 team doesn't come out. It's left up to Peeta or Helene to spin the sponsors and sign the forms.

Once they're settled at their screens, Haymitch opens up his journal and begins jotting down notes on this year's arena - all mentors get a behind the scenes sneak peak before the tributes and the public. It's a forest like arena, with a never-ending vast of trees surrounding a large lake and the Cornucopia. The skies are heavily overcast, menacing grey clouds threatening a storm. There's even a heavy fog surrounding everything except the Cornucopia and the pedestals. Occasionally, there's a roll of thunder or a flash of lighting, and Katniss can already see Haymitch cringing. He hates storms. He didn't handle them well in the Districts, and he barely handled them well in the Capitol.

Storms remind him of what they did to Peeta, and the guilt sometimes overwhelms him to a point of panic.

"It's okay," she says, rubbing soothing circles in his back. "It's fake, and you know it." Haymitch says nothing, but she knows he appreciates the sentiment because his muscles relax.

The tubes suddenly begin to rise, and immediately Katniss is scanning, enlarging the screens so that she can find Priani and Barnum's face. Haymitch finds Barnum before she does, standing smack in front of the Cornucopia. There's a determined look on his face, not a single trace of the fear she'd been catching glimpses of in the past week. He readies his legs to run as he clenches and unclences his fists, eyes darting around the arena.

"Good, good," Haymitch mumbles to himself. "Gather information, analyze your surroundings. That's good, Barnum. Just like we went over."

"You coached him?" Katniss asks in confusion. She thought Peeta was Barnum's original mentor, that Haymitch was just handling the Control Centre.

"Peeta left the kid to die - kept putting off his survival advice. I had to do something. Barnum's not the only one, I gave Priani some advice too," Haymitch admits, and Katniss can almost see a tinge of red in his sunburnt cheeks. She smothers her smile and turns back to her screens.

It only takes awhile to find Priani after they've spotted Barnum - the boy's eyes keep travelling to his left cautiously and mouthing something. As she suspected, once she goes left a few pedestals, she finds her tribute.

Priani's mane of red locks have been pulled into a tight bun, and her eyes are focused on the Cornucopia, except for when she looks to Barnum and replies to his words. Katniss scans the tributes around her and cringes when she finds that they've placed her next to the District 7 girl and the District 1 boy. If they don't get to her first, the poor girl might actually have a chance in these Games. She can only hope that they're too focused on which shiny object they're gonna play with instead of Priani.

Katniss' eyes dart to the countdown board. Thirty seconds left on the clock.

"How much money do we have?" she asks Haymitch. He frowns and pulls up their Districts sponsor lists and bank account, minimizing Barnum for a moment.

"Enough. Enough to get us through the first couple of days if they need anything," he nods. "So we should focus that on Priani. Barnum will be safe with the Careers for awhile - he'll have food, water, shelter and weapons. We won't be spending anything on him. He'll keep the tributes away from her, and she'll have to do the rest on her own. At least we'll be able to contribute for awhile."

"What do you mean, tributes?" Katniss asks, taking another glance at the clock. Fifteen seconds.

"I mean, Barnum's a Career. And you know what Careers do."

"That's not his angle, though!" she snaps. "Haymitch, if he goes home, the District will hate him. You know it."

"Yeah, well, he's not going home. So we don't need to worry about that," he grunts. Katniss glares at him, but the gong has signaled the beginning of the Games and she doesn't have time to argue with the man. Let his own conscience eat away at him, for all she cares.

On screen, Priani sets off towards the Cornucopia, gathering the small objects that they've scattered around the pedestals. Katniss wants to grab the girl and shake her, tell her to turn tail, that the Cornucopia wasn't her game. But Priani is smart after all, and once she's filled her arms and grabbed a small, bright orange backpack, she gets out. Katniss almost breathes a sigh of relief.

"How's Barnum doing?" she asks, leaning over to glance at Haymitch's screen. Barnum is doing much better than Priani at this point, working through tributes like they're twigs. He takes care of the smaller ones first, snapping their necks coldly. By the time he gets to the Cornucopia and arms himself with two battleaxes, he's unstoppable.

A chill runs down Katniss' spine, but she knows it's for the best. Better them than Priani. Better them than him.

On screen, Barnum's kill count reaches five. More than any Career so far. Katniss is grateful that Priani's stays at a bright red 'zero'.

"Hey, Twelve!" the District 7 girl shouts, once the Bloodbath is over. The scene around the Cornucopia is littered with dead bodies, at least ten - maybe more. The rest of the tributes have scattered into the woods. "Where's your little mouse? This kitty wants to play."

The other Careers - sans Mac, who looks a little sheepish and out of place with the large sword in his hands - laugh and jeer in agreement.

Barnum looks around the arena in confusion, and Katniss realizes that he doesn't know where Priani is. If he doesn't know where she is, he can't lead the Careers away from her. He could very well be leading them towards her, and he wouldn't know it. This faults their entire plan, and Haymitch must realize that too because he loudly curses and throws his headset down.

"I'm not sure," Barnum admits, and the Careers' faces fall. Despite only being thirteen, Katniss has come to note that Priani is their only real competition in these Games. All the other Districts are either completely annihilated or almost there - she knows of at least five Districts that are already out of the running, judging by just body count.

It's looking to be a very, very, short year.

Barnum wipes the look of confusion from his face and forms a malicious grin that makes Katniss' heart drop to her stomach. He's not the boy that tickled Priani until her face red, or that vowed to save the little girl's life for her sister. Katniss wonders if the 'hard, cold Career' is a facade, or if he's really changing.

"Let's go find out."

* * *

Haymitch is startled away from his private game of chess by the phone ringing. He groans in annoyance and checks the watch on his wrists - they shouldn't be receiving any calls at this time, neither he nor Katniss had appointments for an hour. Careful not to wake Katniss, or Peeta - both of which have settled in for a power nap before the action begins - he hurries to answer the phone before it becomes too loud for Peeta's light sleeping.

"District 12, how may the team be of your assistance?" he answers gruffly, remembering what happened the last time answered 'who the hell is this and what the fuck do you want'.

The person on the other end of the line clears their throat before saying, "Haymitch?"

"Hazelle?" Haymitch asks, confused as to why his little brother's wife is phoning them in the Capitol. Hazelle never called the Capitol - he's not even sure how she of all people got the phone number. Hazelle sighs and Haymitch can almost hear her running a hand through her curls. He tenses up immediately - it can't be good news. "Hazelle, what is it?"

"Haymitch, the mine blew up today," his sister-in-law chokes out, her voice strained. Haymitch freezes, gripping the receiver tightly in his fist.

"Harlem?" he breathes.

"He's fine. His arm is broken, it was crushed under some rubble but he's fine. But Gale was doing a tour to improve the working conditions down there and…"

"Hazelle, no." After the mine explosion that originally killed June Hawthorne, Harlem had married Hazelle. That meant that their family had become a blended family of sorts, and Haymitch become even closer to the Hawthorne kids. Gale was like the son he'd never been allowed to have, he'd gone with Harlem to Gale's first hunting trip and taught the boy how to wield a knife. He'd been to all of Gale's wrestling matches, and even cheered for him at school-wide kickball games. Hell, he'd even taught Gale how to fight because Harlem wouldn't.

"There were ten casualties," Hazelle says around a sniffle.

"Haymitch?" Katniss' voice asks, drifting in from the living area. Haymitch's grip slackens on the receiver and he turns in her direction. She's sitting up from the couch, her braid messy and falling apart, and she's rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. A part of the man is guilty - Katniss was tired, she hadn't done very much sleeping last night.

"I have to go, Hazelle," Haymitch mutters.

"Yes, yes, go on. Katniss… break it to her easy, Haymitch," Hazelle instructs. "Take care of my girl. I'll talk to you as soon as it's convenient."

The two exchange their goodbyes and Haymitch hangs the phone back up before grabbing his jacket. He tosses the jacket to Katniss and turns towards the Control centre door.

"C'mon sweetheart, we're going to the roof."

* * *

"Haymitch what the hell?" Katniss asks, as soon as they're safely away from where any bugs would be planted. The wind is howling, raging through the Capitol like the fury Haymitch feels in his veins. The man rubs his hand down his face before kicking a pot of roses over, watching it shatter against the concrete of the roof. "Will you please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Gale's dead, Katniss!" Haymitch bellows, finally allowing the grief to consume him. He slides down the ledge of the roof until he's on the ground, his face buried in his hands as he sobs. He doesn't know what the fuck went wrong. Who did he piss off? Who did she piss off? Could it have possibly been Peeta? No, Peeta wasn't in the circuit - and besides, everyone loved Peeta. The only one he'd been pissing off recently was Katniss.

"W-what? How?" Katniss asks, settling down next to him on the ground. "I don't understand."

"The mine exploded earlier today," he explains. "There were ten casualties."

"And he was one of them? He doesn't work the mines, Haymitch. He's the fucking Mayor!" Haymitch says nothing - waits for her to connect the dots. She knows how adamant Gale had been to improve things for the miners, she knows how he'd take his little trips down there to see what could be fixed. With Gale, there was always something to be fixed.

It doesn't take long for the news to settle with her, and soon she's wrapped around him, sobbing just as hard as Hazelle was.

It does a long while for them to stop crying, and even longer for them to pull themselves together enough to form coherent words. Once the sobs have resided into sniffles, Katniss manages to dig a pack of smokes and a flask from within Haymitch's jacket, so they smoke and drink to ease their nerves before they go back inside.

"He was dick to me after my Games, y'know," Katniss rasps after taking a long drag on her cigarette. "That… that asshole… he told my sister I was nothing but a cheap fluzy. My sister. But… god, he was my only friend for a long time Haymitch."

She takes another pull, her hands shaking as she does so, before handing the cigarette over to Haymitch.

"We knew each other's dreams and aspirations and secrets. Despite myself, I loved him. I love him. I- there's just so much death around us. When does it end? When do we get a break?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. Fuck, I wish I knew. I wish I could tell you. But I don't know," Haymitch admits after a pull. After a pause, he gives a bitter laugh. "Makes sense. I don't know anything, these days."

"Y'know, I don't know what to do after this. It's like losing a brother," Katniss whispers. Haymitch lifts his arm for her to snuggle under, and she wraps her own arms around his middle. "I don't know how the hell we go back to District 12 after this. They're gonna think it's our fault."

"Once you become a Victor, everything's your fault, honey," Haymitch sighs, before pressing a kiss to her temple. "That's why us Victors have to be close. Have to be our own little District."

"You remember what happened last time a District became a family," she says in reply. Haymitch nod solemnly at the reminder of the still smouldering District 13, nuclear fumes still wafting from the craters in the Earth. "What're we gonna do, Haymitch?"

"Survive. Try not to let anything else go to shit."


	10. Whipped Cream

_**Warning:**_ Already in the first chapter alone there is mention of prostitution and someone having acid thrown on their face. Later on in the story there will be extreme cases of self-harm, self-deprication, depression, murder (duh), explicit descriptions of violent sex acts, rape and a suicide attempt. Please, if you find these subjects (and others that may occur) to be too heavy or pressing, click out of this story. Thank you.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Suzanne Collins' characters belong to her, as does most of the verse. I simply play with them for not only my entertainment but the readers. The only thing I own are the original characters that I create for this story.

 ** _AN:_** I know you guys are getting impatient - you're waiting on the appointment scenes and maybe a little friskiness between Kat and Mitch. And, I promise you, it's coming. You have to be patient with me - I'm waiting for the _right_ moment. To quell your thirsts though, here's a little teaser. This isn't my best work, but it's something to get your gears turning, no?

 **Omnishambles, chapter IX**

Haymitch runs his hands through his hand messily as he stares at the words on the little grey envelope, the perfect scrawl blurring in his vision. He doesn't know why it still gets to him - receiving these little envelopes. Doesn't know why he still panics when he gets one, like he's sixteen-years-old again and it's his first time. But a part of him still freezes up - his hands become clammy, his vision blurry, his breathing stalls, and a deep knot of anticipation ties itself in his stomach.

He likes to tell himself that it's his conscience clinging to what's left of the humanity inside of him.

Whatever it is, Katniss shatters it when she wraps her arms around his waist from behind, standing on the tips of her toes to pepper his neck with dainty little kisses. Haymitch relaxes immediately - as always, with her gentle touch - and his breathing goes back to normal. The effect that girl always had on him was astronomical - he didn't know how she did it, but he was glad she did.

"You got one too?" she asks, nibbling at his ear. Haymitch nods. "Mmm. I have Alcove Paldrum again. I've never had her before, so I'm thrilled to see what she has in store. Who do you have?"

"Tiberius. I guess he decided to treat himself," Haymitch replies, finally turning her arms. Katniss is considerably shorter than him, so he has to lean down, but he presses his lips against hers before running his hands down her sides. Katniss shudders beneath his touch.

"I've missed you," she mutters, when he pulls away from the kiss.

"I have an hour or two," Haymitch shrugs. His hands travel down to cup her arse, and Katniss slips her own hands through the waistband of his jeans after unzipping him. He shudders when her fingertips graze his member, and pushes her against the wall, slamming his mouth against hers. He's about hitch her dress up around her waist when she pushes him away.

"We can't fuck here," Katniss insists.

"You're not going to get me all hot and leave me horny, sweetheart," he replies with a growl. He hated when she did that to him - got him all riled up just to leave him to get off by himself. Katniss shakes her hand and withdraws her hand, leaving Haymitch pouting and unsatisfied. "Katniss."

"We can't fuck here, Haymitch." She gestures to the sleeping forms of Peeta and Helene. Haymitch had almost forgotten that they're still in the Control Centre - and their fellow mentor and escort are with them. Besides, it's wrong to have sex while Barnum and Priani's faces are on the large screens - Priani fast asleep in a tree and Barnum frying up a squirrel with the District 4 girl. It's immoral.

"Damn all to your conscience, sweetheart," Haymitch grumbles. Katniss laughs girlishly before rolling her eyes.

"We're not allowed to fuck before an appointment anyways," she reminds, crossing her arms. Her breast spill over her arms however and it just makes Haymitch's member twitch. He groans in annoyance.

"Then why'd you lead me on?" he snaps in reply. Katniss laughs again, before supplying him with a teasing little kiss to the cheek. If only she'd give somewhere else a kiss, that'd be fuckin' great.

"Because it's fun to get you all hot and bothered. You're sexy when you beg."

"Fuckin' minx."

* * *

That night seems to come too quickly for Katniss, but soon she's sauntering up to lavish mansion of Alcove Paldrum - District Representative of Finances. Apparently, Alcove's the one that decides how much supplies and money goes to each District each month, and when to raise or lower a District's quota. Therefore, in Katniss' eyes, she's the bitch that sends Haymitch's brother down to the mines every day. She's the bitch that killed her father, and Gale, and the nine other good men that were in the most recent mine explosion. She's the bitch that keeps her District in constant poverty, the woman responsible for all those hungry children with the hollow cheeks and the visible bones.

She wants to throttle her when she opens the door, but instead she kisses her. She tastes like death, and Katniss wonders if she'll be able to wipe Gale from her mind as she's fucking her.

Luckily, Alcove wastes no time in getting down to business - she pulls Katniss through the door eagerly and tosses her down on the couch. The woman doesn't even have the decency to get to the bed. Katniss counts her lucky stars that it'll be a quick appointment, and keeps the images of bubble baths, naked mentors, and champagne behind her eyelids. She's a bit surprised however, at how gentle Alcove is with her, peppering kisses from her lips down to her stomach.

"Hello to you to," Katniss faux-giggles. Alcove laughs as well, her blue cotton candy wig swaying with the motion. Katniss can feel her stomach turn. "Not one to waste time, I see."

"No ma'am," the exceptionally older woman agrees. "Do you know how long I've waited for you, Mrs. Everdeen?"

"No, but I want you to tell me," Katniss replies. Alcove peers up at her, her catlike eyes flicking down to Katniss' breasts for a brief moment.

"Ever since you were sixteen. I wish I could've had you then, but you were so expensive. I wanted to be the first one to taste this olive skin, to pop that sweet little cherry of yours," the woman hisses. Katniss fights the urge to roll her eyes - how many times had she heard that one? One too many times - she was honestly getting sick of it.

"So quickly, too," Katniss agrees brainlessly. Oh, how she curses her foul tongue. Alcove stops her kissing and sits back on her heels. She appears to be deep in thought, and Katniss frowns at what that could bring. But the tiger-like woman nods eventually.

"You're right. I should do this… the right way. Go to the bedroom - it's upstairs, the second room on your left - and undress properly. Lie down on the bed, on your back, and I'll join you shortly." Katniss barely refrains from groaning as she drags herself up from the couch. She follows Alcove's directions to get to the bedroom, and closes the door gently behind her as she begins to undress.

The entire bedroom is gold, which makes Katniss cringe for some odd reason. The bed is in the shape of a heart and - like the rest of the room - gold, with shiny gold pillows and a gold bedspread. Katniss' heart drops to the pit of her stomach when she finds that there's a mirror above the bed - now she'll have to watch herself participate in whatever Alcove has planned.

However, the Victor doesn't disobey - she finishes shimmying out of her dress, kicks off her heels, and tosses her undergarments to the floor. She pins up her hair so that it doesn't get tangled before crawling on the bed and laying flat on her back. She feels odd, just staring at her body in the large mirror, but soon Alcove returns and her attention is drawn away from herself.

The woman has returned, revealing stockings, garters, spiky heels attached to thigh shiny leather boots and a tight corset that barely holds her breasts. She's brought along a variety of 'toys', to play with. They're not Katniss' favorite toys, however - none of them are like the ones Haymitch uses on her. From whips to chains, and even handcuffs. It's nothing Katniss hasn't seen a million times before, so she wonders why it elicits such fear in her stomach.

"Wow, you brought a party," Katniss says, not bothering to hide her snark. If she was going to be subjected to this, she wasn't going to hold her tongue.

"Silence, slave!" Alcove demands. Oh. So it's going to be that way, Katniss thinks dryly. I fucking hate when they play rough. "You'll address me as Mistress Alcove. You'll do exactly as I say, and you may get a reward. You've been a naughty, naughty girl."

"Yes Mistress Al," Katniss drones, turning off her 'sultry' voice. When the clients acted like this, they didn't want her to be a sex kitten or a shy new rose or any sort of personality. They wanted a mindless pet to use as they please, and so that was what Katniss was going to give her.

'Mistress Al' crosses over to the bed, dropping her items onto the floor. She takes four pairs of handcuffs and orders Katniss to extend her limbs. The girl does as told, and watches as Alcove handcuffs her arms and legs to the bedposts. The one thing Katniss hated about appointments like these was being tied up - it meant no escape, no way for her to get out if needed. She was stuck there, trapped like some animal.

Next comes the blindfold, which leaves Katniss' stomach turning. She hated not being able to see as well, not knowing what came next. It seems as if her client is dead set on making this appointment as uncomfortable as possible for her.

Next comes the nipple clamps - a surprise, but not a welcome one. Katniss howls in pain as Alcove sets the clamps on her breasts, and Alcove laughs at the sound. It's nothing Katniss can't handle of course - she's been through this before. Doesn't mean it hurts any less or she likes it anymore.

"Naughty, naughty girl," Alcove repeats, clucking her tongue. Katniss is actually grateful for the blindfold - it allows her to roll her eyes freely. She'd done nothing to be a 'naughty girl', but one of the main rules of the circuit was to never argue with a client. Especially clients like these. Alcove straddles Katniss' face, and Katniss groans in annoyance - she desperately hopes it sounds like pleasure.

She really wasn't about to eat this old bag out, was she?

Of course she is. Alcove grinds her heat against Katniss mouth, leaving the Victor with no other choice than to flick her tongue out and taste. She pretends it's Johanna riding her face - the District Seven Victor was just as demanding, if not more so, when it came to getting her pleasure. Alcove smells disgusting however - like week old fish - unlike Johanna who at least has the courtesy to shower, so the illusion is quickly shattered. She continues to lick and suckle on the woman until her juices run down her chin, and it feels like torture. She won't be able to eat salmon for months. Still, Katniss gives her as much perfection as he can - the faster she gets this woman off, the faster she can go back to the Centre. Back to Haymitch.

"That's good, little slave," Alcove pants, grinding hard against Katniss' mouth. "Oh, yes, little slave."

The older woman gives a loud moan and explodes in Katniss' mouth, much to the younger girl's horror. Katniss coughs and sputters, but soon Alcove has removed herself and is kissing her little 'pet' instead. Their tongues battle for dominance until Katniss decides to submit, and Alcove is more than happy to remain in control.

Suddenly Alcove's weight is gone, and Katniss is left to wonder what's next. She quickly finds out that it's food.

The cooling sensation of whipped cream on her downtown flush forces Katniss' back to arch. She'd only ever done food play once before - but that was with Haymitch. And he had made it enjoyable - she'd orgasmed more than three times that night, and her spine still shudders to think of it. She desperately doesn't want Alcove to ruin that for her. She'll spoil the memory of her and her lover, and nothing but sweet, uncontrollable bliss. Katniss didn't have many memories like that - especially from Haymitch.

"Please Mistress," Katniss pleads. "Please Mistress, no food. Please."

"Silence, I said!" Alcove snaps back. "I'll do as I please!"

"And you may, Mistress, you may. But please. No food."

"I'll do, as I please," Alcove growls, before adding more whipped cream. There are more foods, Katniss can sense. What feels like a cherry, and the cool sticky of chocolate drizzle. She wishes she could see, so that she could know, but a part of her is glad that she can't see. If she could see, it might truly tarnish the memory she had with Haymitch.

So she tries to salvage it. She closes her eyes and pictures the scratch of stubble on her thigh, not the smooth delicate skin of Alcove. She pictures strong hands with calluses come up to grip her hips, not the small dainty ones. And when Alcove's tongue dips between her folds, she bites her lip in effort not to call out Haymitch's name.

Katniss orgasm comes quicker than expected. It gives Alcove a cocky afterglow, so Katniss lets her think that she caused.

Afterwards, when Alcove is too drowsy to take out the other toys, muttering something about how good sex always puts her to sleep. She unlocks Katniss bindings and allows the girl to see herself out before crawling under her covers. Katniss redresses quickly and slips out of the house quietly. She knows that despite her efforts, she won't be able to enjoy oral or food play for a very, very long while.

The Capitol had a habit of ruining everything.


	11. Goodbye

_**Warning:**_ Already in the first chapter alone there is mention of prostitution and someone having acid thrown on their face. Later on in the story there will be extreme cases of self-harm, self-deprication, depression, murder (duh), explicit descriptions of violent sex acts, rape and a suicide attempt. Please, if you find these subjects (and others that may occur) to be too heavy or pressing, click out of this story. Thank you.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Suzanne Collins' characters belong to her, as does most of the verse. I simply play with them for not only my entertainment but the readers. The only thing I own are the original characters that I create for this story.

 _ **AN:**_ And one last chapter - a short one, but still a chapter. This'll be the last one you see for awhile because I want to work a little on TSOWAT and also my tribute for my collaborations, but I promise there won't be another break as long as the last one I took.

 **Omnishambles, chapter X**

Katniss and Haymitch return to the Control Centre three days later, and they're greeted with a red-faced Peeta Mellark. Immediately, they're laughter about 'salmonella' cease, and they're forced to endure ten long minutes of the boy shouting. They're confused as to why Peeta is so angry, but he pushes past them and storms out before they can find out. Helene sits solemnly on the couch, dabbing at her eyes.

"What's going on?" Katniss asks, going to sit next to her. Haymitch immediately goes to the panel, his fingers flying away at the keyboard. Barnum manages to come on screen, his face hard yet calm as he listens to the District 2 girl babble about something. The mic is muted, she can't tell what. But every time he clicks Priani's name for her screen to come up however, it denies him access. "Haymitch?"

"I can't access her screen. Her tracker's not active I don't- oh no," Haymitch whispers. He slams his hands against the board and slumps down into the chair. "No, no, no, no, no…"

"Haymitch? What is it?"

"Priani died, Katniss. She's dead," he says. Katniss' eyes widen, before she begins to shake her head in disbelief.

"No. She's not dead. Bring her up on screen, Haymitch, this isn't funny!" she shouts.

"I can't because she's dead, sweetheart. She's gone."

"How?" she asks, and it's too reminiscent of the night she found out about Gale's death. The pain too reminiscent of what she felt when she found out that Gale was dead. _I shouldn't have gotten attached,_ she tells herself angrily. _I should have pretended as if the girl didn't exist._ Should've done what Haymitch did all those years.

"It says here that the District 2 girl drowned her in a lake. She's boasting about the kill now."

"And Barnum?"

"I don't know how he's taking it. His face is… it's unreadable," Haymitch reports. "Katniss, I'm sorry."

"Don't," she spits. "Just leave me the fuck alone."

Katniss tears herself away from Helene and storms out of the Control Centre, leaving Haymitch alone to deal with the aftermath. As upset as he is with Priani's death, it didn't impact him as much as it did those other two.

He takes the tribute death form and begins filling out - choosing her casket, and the engravement on her headstone that will go into the tribute graveyard there in the Capitol. He works hard at the paperwork, all the while watching Barnum interact with the other tributes. He wonders vaguely what the boy is plotting, because the sense of calculating on his face is all too familiar. It resonate with Haymitch as one of his own.

The boy has something coming. Something big. And whatever it is, it's sure to leave the Capitol in a state of shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Lobby of the Control Centre, Peeta sits with Finnick. He's told him of how he got Priani killed - the District 2 girl had been in the area, and sensing his chance, he'd seen Priani a sponsor gift. The District 2 girl had spotted it and followed the gift to where Priani had set up camp by a small lake. She'd then overpowered the girl - after a bit of a tussle, because Priani was smart and used her teeth and feet to her advantage - and drowned her in the lake. And now, he's just sitting there, taking in the information.

"So? Why'd you do it?" Finnick asks after a bit of silence. Peeta shrugs.

"Snow said that he'd kill my family if District 12 won again. Priani lasted longer than any thirteen-year-old should've - four days. She was going to die eventually - I just sped up the process," he sighs. "But I felt guilty."

"So you took it out on Katniss and Haymitch?" Peeta shrugs again.

"Well… yeah. But I'm just angry with them because they went missing for three days. I called the penthouse, and Haymitch's inner-city apartment. I couldn't find them."

"They were off fucking, don't worry about," Finnick sighs. "They did it last year, while you guys were in the arena. Katniss had Johanna keep her updated, and since you guys were fine… well…"

Peeta clenches his fists. It angers him to think that while he and Delly had been fighting for their lives, Haymitch had been nailing Katniss against a wall. Not only does it anger him, it disgusts him.

"Peeta, you'll come to find that it's a common thing here. We look out for each other - Katniss and Haymitch look out for Johanna and Blight's tributes when they want some private time. They do it for Annie and I. It's your first year mentoring, so I'll be nice with you. But if you raise your voice with either of them again I'll have to knock some sense into you breadboy. You'll find yourself a little side piece eventually and do the same thing," Finnick explains.

"As for Snow - we've all done some things we're not proud of to keep Snow away from our families. Yours just happen to the murder of tributes. District 12 has a two-year winning streak, they wouldn't have let her win either way. Whether you kill her or the Gamemakers do. So, it sucks ass, but don't beat yourself up over it."

Peeta nods and Finnick pulls him in for a hug.

"You're gonna be fine, bread boy. We're gonna look after you."

* * *

Over at the penthouse, Katniss has curled up on Priani's bed. Tears fall from her eyes down onto the girl's pillow, and the entire room smells of the vanilla and honey mix that was Priani's shampoo. It's too much like losing Prim - it's the same gut-wrenching sorrow that Katniss felt when her sister's name was called and she was forced to lunge forward and volunteer. That same tang of losing a sister.

"Knock, knock," a gravelly voice says.

"Go away!" Katniss yells. Why can't they leave her to wallow in her own self-pity and sorrow?

"You know I can't do that, brainless," Johanna grunts, pushing open the door. Katniss feels her weight on the sheets next to her, and she peers up at the other woman sadly. "Guess who sent me?"

"I already know," Katniss mumbles, before sitting up in Priani's bed. "I did everything to save her Jo. I don't know where we went wrong. The plan was bulletproof."

Johanna scoffs before replying with, " _You_ _know_ nothing is ever bulletproof in the arena. There's _never_ any guarantee that anyone comes out of the arena. No matter how solid of a strategy or a plan you have. You can't blame yourself for a tribute dying - if you do that, the Capitol eats you alive. Why do you think Annie can't mentor?"

"You sound like Haymitch," Katniss teases. Johanna rolls her eyes before laying on the bed next to her friend. It was rare that the girls had moments like this, it feels warm and new. Katniss decides it's because she misses these conversations she had with Prim. "I don't even know how to face him after that. I acted like a complete bitch back there."

"Yeah, you do some pretty brainless shit," Jo agrees. Katniss laughs and slaps her with a pillow. Only someone like Johanna could cheer her up so quickly. "Give him a blowjob. He'll totally forget everything that happened."

"Really? You realize that this was my tributes room, right? I can't talk about sex acts in here!"

"I'm just saying. It works for Blight when he's pissed with me. And they're around the same age… it _should_ work," Jo shrugs. Katniss nods. "So, are you done being a mopey little twat?"

"Wow, way cheer up someone who's grieving," Katniss says sarcastically. Jo rolls her eyes. "No, I'm serious, great job Jo. You should take up a job as a psychiatrist, really."

Both girls laugh at that - they very idea of Johanna Mason actually coaxing others through their mental issues is hilarious, considering she barely did it for those she cared about, yet alone for strangers.

"Hey, it's better than what I get paid to do now," Johanna admits. Katniss nods her head in agreement.

"Here, here. No, I think I'm gonna here for a little bit longer. I'll be out in a minute. I have some loose ends to tie up." Johanna nods and heads out, and Katniss waits for the door to completely shut before standing.

She tidies up the room - remakes the bed, puts away the dirty pajamas that Priani had left on the floor when she left the morning of the launch. She even tucks the stuffed animal Priani had been sleeping with between the pillows.

Lastly, she removes the candy ring from her pocket and places it on the nightstand.

"Goodbye Priani," Katniss whispers, before quietly exiting the room.


	12. Confessions

_**Warning:**_ Already in the first chapter alone there is mention of prostitution and someone having acid thrown on their face. Later on in the story there will be extreme cases of self-harm, self-deprecation, depression, murder (duh), explicit descriptions of violent sex acts, rape and a suicide attempt. Please, if you find these subjects (and others that may occur) to be too heavy or pressing, click out of this story. Thank you.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Suzanne Collins' characters belong to her, as does most of the verse. I simply play with them for not only my entertainment but the readers. The only thing I own are the original characters that I create for this story.

 _ **AN:**_ Okay, I'm back. Kind of. Sort of. Not really. But that doesn't matter. Here's another chapter for you - hopefully, you enjoy!

 **Omnishambles, chapter XI**

Katniss groans in mild annoyance when Haymitch opens a window in the Control Centre, allowing light to flood the small room that she'd holed herself in for the past three days. Katniss had been spending day in and day out with Barnum, sending him parachutes and pulling strings with Sponsors to make sure that he had enough money to fall back on, should things go bad. She had thrown herself into mentoring him - a way of grieving Priani to the fullest extent. She hadn't eaten. She hadn't showered. The only thing she drank was the hard complimentary whiskey and scotch in the small bar cart. And Haymitch of all people knew you couldn't live off of those stuffs.

"You're going to get up," he instructs, yanking the blanket from her small body. She brings her legs up to her chest and curls into a ball. "You're going to do something besides mope. We're going out."

" _Out_?" Katniss asks, her voice hoarse from underuse. Or maybe from screaming herself raw at night. Either one was completely applicable.

"Yes, sweetheart. I have an appointment with a man named Plutarch, Seneca and Finnick. And _you_ are going to tag along," he says. Haymitch tosses an outfit on the coffee table, something that looks like a pretty day dress and a pair of black tights. She fights her cringe as she sits up on her elbows, letting her hair fall down her shoulders.

"But I didn't get a grey card," she replies in confusion, shielding her eyes from the sunlight. "I don't need to go. And if they didn't order me, they probably don't _want_ me."

"You talk about yourself like you're some sort of product, sweetheart," Haymitch scoffs. "You have thirty minutes. Get up, shower, get dressed, and meet me in the lobby."

He doesn't offer much room to argue either, slipping out of the Control Centre before she has a chance to put in her two cents. Katniss stares at the closed door for a few moments before sighing in exasperation and setting to getting ready.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Katniss, Haymitch and Finnick ride in solemn silence towards the edges of the city. Katniss looks through the tinted windows in confusion as the glitz and glamour of the Capitol fades into shabby, worn-down buildings tagged with graffiti. The people on this part of the city aren't as overdone as those in the center of it - they look more like District folk, with plain fashion styles and natural eye and hair colors. One woman even closely resembles Katniss, so much so that she's forced to look away.

Nobody on this side of the city could afford a meal to put in their stomachs. Yet alone afford two Victors. And sure as hell no Gamemaker would live on this side of town. The idea of it is almost as preposterous as taking her along on an appointment where she wasn't ordered.

"Where are we? I thought you said we were meeting Gamemakers," Katniss says, turning to face the two gentlemen riding with her. Haymitch rolls his eyes and goes back to reading something on a fancy device.

"We are," Finnick nods, nudging the older man with his elbow. "It's just… not the sort of appointment that you're _used_ to. They're not your average clients."

"Kinky? Into the whole District barbarian gig? Is that why we're on this side of town? Do they want to fuck is in our own surroundings?" Katniss asks, before punctuating her questions with a snort. _Typical_ of a Gamemaker to think that way. Not wanting to take the District animals out of their comfort zone, choosing instead to fuck them somewhere that they might find 'familiar'.

"No, not _quite_ ," Haymitch, this time. Acknowledging her, then. "You'll see, sweetheart. Just wait."

They drive in silence for a little longer after that, until they come to a stop in front of a ramshackle warehouse, with a crumbling foundation. Katniss can tell by first glances that the slighest shove could send the entire building caving it. She's not going to step foot in there - yet alone have _sex_.

Unfortunately, Haymitch exits the car, followed by Finnick, leaving Katniss no choice _but_ to get out - unless she wants to be stuck waiting alone on a dangerous part of the city - which, for someone of her social status, is dangerous. She steps out of the car and slams the door shut, not surprised when the man slams on the gas and speeds away.

Meanwhile, behind her, the two men lift the garage-like door to the warehouse, allowing Katniss to quickly duck in. She holds it for both of them before gently closing it. She doesn't want any sudden movements or loud noises to send the building toppling over.

"Will you two _please-_ "

"Soldier Abernathy, Soldier Odair! Welcome!" a loud voice booms, cutting Katniss off mid-sentence.

The lights to the warehouse suddenly flicker on, and a group of people sitting around a round table all look expectantly to the new arrivals. Katniss whips around, taking in the fancy interior - compared to the exterior. She would've have never known that inside of the building, fancy technology, impeccable linoleum floors and surfaces, and a group of well-groomed and well-educated looking people would await her.

Katniss pauses to take it all in before turning to look at Finnick and Haymitch in confusion.

"What the fuck is going on? I'm not moving another muscle until you tell me what we're doing here," she insists angrily, tired of being kept in the dark.

"Katniss, we have something we need to explain to you," Haymitch finally admits.

"There's a rebellion brewing in the midst," Finnick finishes. "And you're just _one_ of the many faces of it."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Control Centre, Peeta settles down at the screen. He's been watching after Barnum ever since Katniss and Haymitch made a mysterious disappearance earlier that evening, but so far, the day has been uneventful. Barnum found high ground in a cave, collected some snow that'll later melt into water, and made a cozy little camp for himself before going out hunting. The managed to snag himself a squirrel before returning to his cave, eating, drinking, and curling up to rest.

Now, Peeta just watches him as he sleeps.

He's startled suddenly by the Control Centre door opening and closing. Haymitch and Katniss stroll in, dropping their coats on the sofa.

"How's he doing?" Haymitch asks, settling down next to Peeta. The younger man shrugs.

"Alive. He's alright for now. I sent him some thread because he suffered a knife wound from the girl from Ten."

"What happened with that?" Katniss asks. Peeta scoffs.

"What do you think? He let her down easy - it was a swift stab to the heart and it was…" he drifts off, swallowing hard. "He held her while she died. It was peaceful."

The three of them all look down simultaneously - they knew what that meant. District Ten would be sending their thanks soon, Barnum would receive a small silver parachute with some of District Ten's tesserae bread.

Every mentor that resided in the Control Centre understood how important it was for a tribute to let another tribute die easy. Haymitch can't recall how many years he'd scraped the few dollars from the bottom of his bank to send the District Twelve bread to a tribute that had let his tribute - and sometimes, tribute _s_ \- off easy.

It's a universal form of 'thank you', but it's somehow deeper than the actual sentiment.

"Other than that?" Haymitch questions when the moment of silence passes. Peeta gives another small shrug.

"He got himself a squirrel and some water. He ate, he drank, and now he's asleep."

"How the hell did he manage to separate himself from the Career's without being slaughtered?" Katniss wonders aloud. "And why aren't they looking for him?"

"Why don't you think? They're still asleep, and they still think he's keeping watch. They left him up to keep watch after camp while they slept. He got himself some supplies and weapons and he snuck away. Barnum's smart and the Career's are stupid - they should've known he wouldn't stay with them after they helped murder Priani," Peeta spits. There's a genuine fury in his eyes - Katniss wonders if it's over the death of their small tribute, if he had actually been getting attached when he'd seemed so cold and distant.

"Why didn't he kill them in their sleep?" she asks.

"He could've killed the others," Haymitch notes. "but not the District Two girl. He'd want to give her a taste of her own medicine. Maybe he wants to execute his revenge while they're alive?"

Katniss nods, but the thought still nags at her. _Why didn't Barnum get rid of the threat while he still had the chance? Why didn't he kill them?_

"Well, there's nothing we can do now," the oldest mentor announces. "I'm going up for a smoke. Anyone want to tag along?"

He looks pointedly at Katniss, and she's tempted to agree. Even if she knows that he only wants her to go because he doesn't trust her not to tell Peeta anything while he's gone. Both he and Finnick had been repeatedly reminding her to keep her mouth shut and not to tell Peeta anything, but they both still seem unsure on whether or not she can hold her water.

"No, I'm good," Katniss says. "I think I'm going to stay with Peeta."

Haymitch gives her a wary look before removing his cigarettes from his coat pocket and slipping out of the Control Centre. She waits until his shoes stop thudding against the hallway before turning to Peeta.

"You loved her too, didn't you?" she asks quietly. He looks up at her, his one blue eye shining - seemingly with tears.

Peeta hadn't really gotten the chance to actually talk to her about the tributes themselves. He hadn't really gotten the chance to talk to her about anything. They barely spoke unless they argued anymore and when they weren't arguing, they were discussing strategy and ways to bring the kids out of the arena.

They hadn't had a real discussion since the day of the reaping.

"Who?" he asks, faking dumb. Katniss chuckles dryly and shakes her head.

"C'mon Peeta."

"... No," he whispers. "I didn't. I _couldn't_. Katniss, if I told you this, you have to promise to keep it to yourself. _Haymitch_ can't even know."

Katniss is leaning forward now, curiosity sparking in her chest. She nods numbly, but it's not much of a promise. If she feels that Haymitch needs to know, both she and Peeta know that she'll tell him. Peeta just hopes it's not that bad.

"Snow says that if District Twelve wins again, he'll kill my family," Peeta breathes.

"What?"

"I don't know why he's so abject to us winning," he continues, even if he knows that much is a lie. He knew _exactly_ why Snow wouldn't allow them to win. "but he just said we can't win again. I set it up for Priani to be killed. While the District Two girl was in the area, I sent Priani a gift. The girl took the initiative from there and followed it to where Priani set up camp. You have to understand - I have nieces, and nephews, and my father and brothers. I couldn't let any of them be murdered - I love them all dearly. I had to…"

Peeta trails off and looks into his lap, trying to stop the fat tears that drop into his pants. Katniss is shocked at the admission - although he hadn't been in the arena to murder the girl himself, he'd still set her up to be killed. Even after he knew of the agreement amongst the team to get her out.

Instead of slapping him or punching him or castrating him like she wants to, Katniss reaches for his hands. She holds them between her own and massages his knuckles with her thumb, hopefully to calm him down.

"Hey, you did what you had to do," she soothes. "Now, do I like it? _Hell no_. But… look, we'll figure this out. We always figure these things out."

"Really? You don't hate me? That's a surprise."

"I'm pissed with you, but I have a level of understanding," she sighs. "We're a team, Peeta. No matter how terribly a teammate fucks up."

 _Yeah, well, it feels like this team is falling apart,_ Peeta thinks bitterly. Instead of voicing that however, he squeezes her hand in reply.


	13. Scarf

_**Warning:**_ Already in the first chapter alone there is mention of prostitution and someone having acid thrown on their face. Later on in the story there will be extreme cases of self-harm, self-deprecation, depression, murder (duh), explicit descriptions of violent sex acts, rape and a suicide attempt. Please, if you find these subjects (and others that may occur) to be too heavy or pressing, click out of this story. Thank you.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Suzanne Collins' characters belong to her, as does most of the verse. I simply play with them for not only my entertainment but the readers. The only thing I own are the original characters that I create for this story.

 _ **AN:**_ Tbh there are so many continuity errors in Omnishambles at this point that it's title is more fitting to my writing than to the actual story. I need to go back and fix some things… it could take awhile. I might take the story down and repost it - better written and such. Or I might leave it this way because I lost inspiration for it anyways and idk, idk.

 **Omnishambles, chapter XII**

Night falls in the arena faster than expected. Peeta and Katniss watch together as Barnum sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He peaks out of his small little cave, and they can see his eyes widen briefly. He must be thinking the same thing they are - night time already?

"Does he need anything?" Katniss asks, her eyes flitting to their bank account. After Priani's death, people lining up to Sponsor had dwindled. They'd been rooting for another young Victor - like Finnick - and she'd been the only one in the arena that small with that much potential. District Twelve had the Capitol's support for the time that Priani was alive, and once she died…

"Even if he did… we don't have enough. It doesn't matter though. He's doing fine." They watch as Barnum polishes off the squirrel he'd found earlier and chugs the cold water the snow had melted into. He exits the cave briefly to stretch his legs, and looks into the distance as he does so. The Career's large bonfire had dwindled down to nothing but embers, but it was still smoking. Barnum must see this, because he stares in the direction for a long time before disappearing back into his cave.

"What is he doing?" Katniss asks, sitting forward in her seat. Peeta tilts his head and stares long and hard. Barnum exits the cave again with his sword and a few knives tuck into his waistband. He snorts and throws his headset down. "Peeta?"

"He's getting revenge! He's gonna go kill the District Two girl and maybe the rest of the goddamned Career pack," he snaps. Katniss shakes her head.

"He can't do that. The Gamemakers will kill him," she protests, sliding her own headset off. She might've suggested it in earlier but she hadn't been in a clear way of thinking. He couldn't kill off the entire pack of Careers - it was unheard of. They were the main source of entertainment - they were who the Capitol was rooting for. If he killed them all then they'd…

Although in hindsight, considering what Snow wanted Peeta to do… that might not be such a bad thing. But then, it couldn't be good either. After Barnum killed the Capitol's major entertainment hit for the Games, they'd want someone to answer for it. They'd call for blood - and his wouldn't be enough. It would maybe cover one of the Careers, but they'd want someone in place of the others. She voices this much and her fellow mentor shakes his head again.

"I don't think he cares what happens. If he dies… if he lives… who suffers the backlash… I don't think he cares," Peeta says helplessly.

"Shit. Well we can't just sit here and wait for the storm. We have to stop him."

"We don't have the money to waste. He's walking into his and our virtual death but this Sponsoring money carries over into next year. Our other tributes need it and we're not wasting it all on stopping him. We just have to let this play out."

"We can't. We can't, we have to…" Katniss trails off and turns back to the screen. They watch as Barnum pushes through the snow covered forest, watch as he nears the Career campsite. "There'll be someone on watch. They can take him out."

It feels wrong. Betting against her tribute when she'd been for him for so long. It feels like a new type of betrayal to her District.

"Don't you remember your Games, Katniss? _Think!_ The Careers don't have any expendable District 12 boy or District 3 girl to waste on keeping watch - no one to do their dirty work for them, and _they're_ not going to do it. They're all sleep - safe and sound because they think they're untouchable. He's going to kill them," Peeta's voice cracks on that last word and breaks off into a choked sob. She doesn't think he's talking about the Careers anymore, and it pains her to watch. This man had lost so much, she doesn't think he can stand losing another family member.

His entire family could be dead within the hour due to one hormonal, grieving boys thoughtless angst.

Seeing nothing she could possibly say to soothe him, Katniss turns and stares helplessly at the screen. On television, Barnum approaches the Career camp. He unsheathes one of his knives and creeps quietly up to the sleeping bag where the District Two boy awakes. He doesn't scream however, just looks Barnum in the eyes and gives a small nod of his head.

Peeta and Katniss are forced to watch and their tribute shoves his knife into their other tributes throat. She cringes and turns away, unable to watch the poor boy drown in his own blood. After that, Barnum moves quickly. He knows that the canons blasting could alert the other tributes, and then he wouldn't stand a chance. Katniss almost wills the canon to go off, but nothing comes.

He moves through the camp just as quietly as he approached it - his boots made so that they don't crunch on the snow, allowing him to sneak around stealthily. He slits both of the throats of District 1, and then follows with District 4. He takes extra care with the District Seven - carving a thick red smile onto her face before finally sticking one of his knives in her heart.

Finally he comes to a stop at the District Two girl. Instead of just killing her like they expect, he wakes her up.

Her eyes blink open hazily and widen when she sees him leering over her.

"I didn't want you to miss this," Barnum snarls, before grabbing her by her hair and dragging her out of her sleeping bag. She screams and struggles, begging her teammates to help her, but he makes it clear to her that they're all dead. When he's tired of watching her squirm, he throws her down onto the floor and presses his boot against her throat. Not hard enough to choke her, just enough to keep her in place.

"You killed her?"

"No! Yes! I… I had to! I had to, for my siblings at home! Please, let me go! Please!" she begs, fat tears dripping down her cheeks. Katniss can't help it - that girl may have killed Priani, but she didn't deserve to die like this. She wishes Barnum would finish the job - just kill her and get it over with.

Instead he replaces his boot with his hand and kneels next to her writhing body. With a calm demeanor, he tears through the fabrics of her layers with his knife. Katniss' eyes widen and she grips the edge of the control panel so tightly her knuckles turn white.

"He's not going to…?" She doesn't finish the sentence, instead she breathes a sigh of relief as Barnum ignores the girls underwear and begins carving into her stomach. She doesn't think she'd want him to win if he did that to someone… she'd never forgive him, or be able to see him as anything other than the monster he'd turned into.

The girl screams louder as Barnum cuts deep into her stomach, as if he's searching for something. In horror, both Katniss and Peeta watch as he digs a fist into her stomach and removes trails of slimy intestines. The girl's eyes widen and she gives another horrified scream, but it still doesn't seem like Barnum is done with her. That she's immobilized, he removes his hand from her throat and wraps her intestines around her neck. Each inch of her guts he pulls out deteriorates at her life, until finally she's nothing but a cold corpse in the snow.

"What a warm pretty scarf for you."


	14. Live a Little

_**Warning:**_ Already in the first chapter alone there is mention of prostitution and someone having acid thrown on their face. Later on in the story there will be extreme cases of self-harm, self-deprecation, depression, murder (duh), explicit descriptions of violent sex acts, rape and a suicide attempt. Please, if you find these subjects (and others that may occur) to be too heavy or pressing, click out of this story. Thank you.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Suzanne Collins' characters belong to her, as does most of the verse. I simply play with them for not only my entertainment but the readers. The only thing I own are the original characters that I create for this story.

 _ **AN:**_ I'm gonna force myself to write a chapter every Monday until I finish this piece and then I'm going to take a break from writing for the Hunger Games for awhile. I want to explore other fandoms, so I'm gonna try to finish this and then work for those until something comes along and sparks my inspiration again. So, you get your completed story guys c:.

 **Omnishambles, chapter XIII**

It's dark in the Penthouse - not for the first time in a few days. Dark and quiet - the only sound coming from the Avox in the kitchen, trying their best to be as silent as possible as they hand-washed the dirty glasses and plates left from last night's dinner. Katniss inhales sharply before helplessly raising and dropping her hands back down to her sides.

Barnum had died last night. There was no known reason - the cameras hadn't been on him when he passed, they'd been on a scuffle between two other tributes. Conveniently enough, although nobody would call the Gamemakers out on it. He had to die. That's how things worked and that's the cards they were dealt. Katniss and Haymitch had taken a few shots before dressing in all black and going down to do the final paperwork. Haymitch chose the tribute caskets while Katniss decided what they wanted on the headstones for the Capitol cemetery. Of course, the bodies would be returned to the families - in sleek shiny caskets, whereas most families got a cardboard box, pine if they were well enough off - and buried in the tribute graveyard. Next to Delly. Next to Linux…

The Capitol just liked things to gawk at when they were looking to be reminded why _they_ were fortunate. Why _they_ were the lucky ones. Why _they_ got the long end of the stick. Even if to them the kids were never anything but characters in a television show.

Katniss trails off at the thought of all the dead tributes and sickening Capitolites as she toes off the black patent pumps. Her feet were sore and her eyes were blurred from all the reading of contracts and forms and… it was just a little much, a little overwhelming. Besides, it was her first time doing this. Haymitch had handled Delly's work while she'd gone to see Peeta in the tribute hospital.

She gives a relieved sigh as her toes dig into the soft carpet and asks the Avox quietly for a glass of bourbon. The redheaded woman - Lavinia, sometimes Katniss forgets - nods and gives a pitying smile before pushing away from her dishes and toweling off her hands. Despite what she's learned about the Avoxes, Katniss still thanks her in a withered voice and collapses on the couch.

Now to deal with the next problem.

Sometime after Barnum died, Peeta had gotten a call. He wouldn't talk to Haymitch or Katniss or anyone, really. She'd looked everywhere - on the roof, in the storage closet where he would hide after he came out of the arena… the only place she didn't look was the Penthouse because she wasn't quite ready to face him. A part of her knows exactly what happens and her stomach lurches at the thought of who might've been hurt or killed _this_ time.

She just needs a strong drink. Maybe a nap, but there's no time for that.

Katniss glances at the clock on the wall and sighs. She had one hour to down her drink and talk to Peeta before she had to report to Remake and get prepared for an appointment. Barnum's body wasn't even cold when offers started rolling in - the city been waiting impatiently while she and Haymitch took their turns mentoring, only a select few being allowed to pull them from their work. Now she would swamped. Haymitch maybe not so much - he was getting up and years and the amount of desire reserved for him was becoming fewer and far between.

Something cold brushing against her arm startles Katniss out of her daze. Lavinia has a gentle, teasing smile on her lips and her arm is retracting the glass.

Katniss gives the other woman a grateful smile and accept the drink. "Thanks, again."

Lavinia nods and points a slender finger down the corridor, her head tilted. Katniss sighs and follows the direction she's pointing her to.

"Yeah. I know. I just… I want to be sure I've given him enough time," she whispers. Lavinia nods vehemently before outstretching her hand to Katniss. Katniss sighs and flutters her eyes closed. It was time to face the music - she was going to have to talk to him about what happened eventually. Better now than later, she supposes.

Katniss swallows down the glass of bourbon - pausing briefly halfway through to cough and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand - and pushes herself off the couch.

She tries to be quiet as she pads down the hallway, but then she decides what's the point? Peeta was a Victor and he was a Victor in a catatonic state. Who knows what could happen if she snuck up on him? So instead of being as silent as possible, she drags her nails along the wall and tries to step as hard as she can on the soft, virtually soundless carpet.

He opens the closet door he's huddled before she's all the way there and she speeds up her pace. Peeta is practically hidden behind the coats and shirts and sweaters that hang up in the closet hallway - none of which are familiar, so Katniss just hopes they don't belong to dead tributes or some sort of that - and it's a cramped space. But Katniss manages to squeeze in - her knees pressed against his and their faces inches apart. As soon as she's comfortable, Peeta reaches out and slams the door shut.

"My father's dead. Barnum killed him," he announces. Katniss nods. There it is then. The cold, raw, unforgiving truth. "That's it - there's nothing else we can do or say or whatever that would change that fact. So, whatever encouragement you have to give, I don't really care to hear. Just… sit with me? Please?"

She nods again and presses her back against the closet wall. She didn't have her cigarettes on her - besides, it was a closed space. They'd both choke and die either way. Probably for the best - District Twelve had a bad habit of getting the ones they loved _murdered_.

The silence seems to stretch on - she doesn't know how long they're sitting there, but she knows she doesn't have time for it. It doesn't matter. She'd take the collateral if it came down to it - usually when she was late, it could be blown over with a tender touch and a biting kiss. So far, her family had remained unharmed. Families were only drawn in if a customer complained… mostly.

They could be sitting there for seconds, minutes, hours… a millenia, really. She just knows that the next time Peeta speaks, his voice is hoarse.

"He wasn't much of a man. But he cared for me and loved me and nurtured me. He was certainly better than my mother and I think Snow knew that. Don't you?"

"Yeah."

"So, he's dead. And not only do I have to bury him and two tributes I wasn't allowed to save, I have to face my family and explain why the night my tribute flies off the handle, my father goes into cardiac arrest. Cardiac arrest, do you believe that shit?"

"... Yeah."

Peeta scoffs. "I don't want to… I want to forget I'm alive, Katniss. I hate being alive. Don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"How do you go numb? What do I have to do to be… to not… to…" he trails off and she can't see him with the coats in their face, but she knows he's looking to her because he's _floundering_. He's lost and scared and he's only seventeen and he doesn't deserve this hell and…

"Come with me tonight," she whispers suddenly. Her hand roams in the direct until it finds his, and she loops their fingers together. Peeta gives her hand a squeeze. "We'll get high on life together and forget everything including dead fathers and shitty Presidents."

After all, she was just going to a _party_. It's not like those bastards that had to wait could actually afford a night of her pleasure. And she knows for a fact that Peeta's never been to a party except for his Victory Ball and the parties on his Tour. If she recruits Finnick and Johanna, she could truly help him. And after everything she'd done to him and everything he'd done to her, they deserved a night of bliss.

"And Haymitch…?"

"He's a big boy who can take care of himself," Haymitch had his own affairs tonight. He would be out and she wouldn't see him when she returned. She's not sure if she wants to - all this talk of rebellion was deluding him and she didn't want to surround herself with people who actually believed that shit would work. "Come on, Peeta. It's time you live a little."

"Katniss, I don't know. Is the world ready to see my…?"

"Fuck 'em. Look, you want to be numb? I know how to make you numb. But you have to trust me," she pleads and she knows that's a tall fucking order because since when has anyone ever trusted her and actually lived to tell the tale. "You trust me?"

There's a long stretch of silence and she actually thinks he's going to say no until a small, hoarse, statement escapes his lips. The words spring tears into her eyes and she almost wants to laugh bitterly at that. If he only he knew… if only he knew…

"Yeah. I do. I always have."


End file.
